


Красная нить

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Alias (Comics), Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Однажды выясняется, что Мэтт Мёрдок остался жив. И, разумеется, это не может принести его друзьям лишь счастье и радость.





	Красная нить

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: возможен ООС, авторские хэдканоны и отсылки к комиксным линиям, нецензурная лексика, относительно графичное насилие; спойлеры к «Защитникам» и генеральные спойлеры к второму сезону «Джессики Джонс».  
> Таймлайн — после второго сезона «Джессики Джонс».

1

Странно: когда винишь себя в смерти лучшего друга, жизнь почти не меняется. Только становится спокойнее. У нормальных людей, наверное, должно быть по-другому. Отрицание, гнев, торг, депрессия, принятие — так как-то.  
У Фогги Нельсона всё слишком очевидно пошло через задницу, потому что он намертво застрял на первой стадии. Пожалуй, Мэтт Мёрдок не стал бы дружить с нормальным человеком, и об этом Фогги думает каждый день.  
Всё идёт своим чередом. Как будто вместе с «Мидланд Сёркл» больше ничто не рухнуло. Фогги просыпается каждый день в одно и то же время, чистит зубы, выбирает костюм и галстук, идёт на работу, покупая по дороге недурной двойной латте. Принимает клиентов в светлом и просторном офисе, разъезжает по делам, иногда пропускает вечером с коллегами кружку-другую бельгийского пива в хорошем пабе.  
Просто у него в голове всё время крутится одно и то же: это он убил Мэтта, это он принёс ему чёртов костюм, это он убил Мэтта, это он убил своего лучшего друга-идиота.  
Как будто Мэтт Мёрдок не полез бы в ту заварушку в костюме адвоката.  
Но перейти из стадии отрицания в стадию гнева никак не выходит. Гнев — не для плюшевых мальчиков в красивых галстуках.  
В день, когда уважаемый юрист Франклин Нельсон вдруг понимает, что «День сурка» вообще-то совсем не комедия, рутина наконец даёт трещину. Джери Хогарт уходит из компании. Джери Хогарт, его непосредственная начальница, единственная, с кем Фогги действительно сработался и кому верил, — и её уход обставлен как-то мутно. Она отказалась от помощи, выбила из партнёров двойные отступные, немедленно развела бурную деятельность и, конечно, позвала Фогги за собой.  
До вечера он думает, что уйдёт в фирму Хогарт. Просчитывает риски, подсчитывает обещанную зарплату и обещанные проценты, прикидывает список клиентов, которых может увести. Это отличный повод отказаться от похода в паб; дождь — отличный повод поехать домой на такси. Быстрее добраться, привести дела в порядок, взвесить всё ещё раз, подумать, как Хогарт удалось уйти так красиво — наверняка не без грязи, — и…  
Кофе, призванный помочь в этих свершениях, булькает в плотном стакане, когда таксист объезжает пробку и сворачивает в неожиданном месте. Фогги планировал позвонить Хогарт — но теперь невольно всматривается сквозь мокрое стекло и пыльные потёки летнего ливня: он быстро понимает, где они сейчас поедут.  
На окнах опустевшего офиса конторы «Нельсон и Мёрдок» красуется алая табличка с белыми буквами.  
«Сдаётся».  
Конечно, в эту трущобу никто не въехал. Там же даже двери перекошены. И в них ужасные старые декоративные стёкла, хорошо, если из восьмидесятых, и из углового кабинета просто отстойный вид.  
Кошмарный офис. Ошибка прошлого.  
Колесо таксиста попадает в выбоину в асфальте — просто отличный же райончик, — и кофе выплёскивается из-под пластиковой крышки на отглаженные дорогие брюки.  
— Пошло всё в жопу, — говорит вдруг Фогги в полный голос.  
— Что? Вы выходите?  
— Нет.  
Фогги пролистывает телефон Хогарт и набирает Марси. Это она теперь — человек, с которым он дольше всего знаком; это только из-за неё он способен опоздать на работу; это она ещё может подтолкнуть его к безумию и сама поучаствовать в нём.  
К тому же, когда рядом Марси — в голове не звучит надоедливый голос совести, ужасно склонной гиперболизировать.  
— Мишка Фогги?  
— Возьми вина, — говорит он, даже не здороваясь. — И приезжай.  
— Что-то случилось, или ты просто соскучился?  
— Я больше не работаю с Хогарт.

***

— «Нельсон и Шталь».  
— Звучит как табличка про венчание в церкви.  
— Фогги, нет.  
— Я и не предлагал, что ты.  
— Тем более там написали бы «Франклин и Марси».  
— Это звучит лучше, но называться так не солидно.  
Она стоит у разделочного стола в его толстовке Колумбийского университета. Без макияжа она похожа на оленёнка, но Фогги её так, конечно, не называет. Иначе на кухне будет полный зоопарк. Окна открыты настежь, утро пахнет ночным дождём и зелёным пакетным чаем. В голове очень тихо, и кажется, что впервые за долгое время Фогги делает что-то правильно. Можно никуда не торопиться: сегодня суббота.  
Пока Марси пытается не нарезать вместе с колбаской свои длиннющие акриловые ногти, Фогги рисует на какой-то бумажке новую табличку. Размеры он помнит очень хорошо, и буквы на этот раз не надо выдавливать с удвоенной силой.  
— Я поговорю об увольнении в понедельник. Безумная идея, но мне нравится.  
— И безумная ночь, Марси. Какая ночь — такие и идеи.  
— Это мне нравится тоже. Только придётся закончить кое-какие дела.  
— Нудные?  
Марси отвечает не сразу: чертыхается, всё-таки пропилив один ноготь. Фогги очень старается не смеяться.  
— Одно — очень нудное. Веду бракоразводный процесс богатой дамочки. Она притащила мне записи с камер наблюдения от какого-то частного детектива, которого наняла следить за мужем. Конечно, нужные куски никто не нарезал.  
— Конечно, это ж не ногти на бутерброды резать.  
— Я сейчас его отломаю и брошу в омлет.  
Фогги послушно замолкает, потому что Марси может.  
— В общем, — продолжает она, — мне надо просмотреть в общей сложности семьдесят два часа видеозаписей. Найти там полное, лысое и богатое и сделать его в два раза беднее.  
— А как же алименты?  
— В три раза беднее.  
— Присылай, — соглашается Фогги.  
Новая табличка выходит очень красивой, но Марси целует его в щёку не за художественный талант.

***

Дело и правда супернудное. Даже на быстрой перемотке. С субботы на воскресенье Фогги зевает без перерыва и думает, что надо, во-первых, перейти с кофе на энергетики, как только в семь утра откроется магазинчик рядом, а во-вторых, ночью позвать Марси и очень строго спросить с неё за такую помощь.  
Если Фогги, конечно, не уснёт мордой в ноутбук.  
— У тебя стеклянные глаза, — говорит он сидящему на кровати плюшевому мишке. — Поработай за меня, друг. Ради нашей Марси.  
Мишка, конечно же, не отвечает, так и таращится в темноту — и Фогги садится на кровати с душераздирающим зевком. Нормальные плюшевые мишки по ночам не работают. Особенно с субботы на воскресенье.  
Дорожная камера на каком-то унылом тихом перекрёстке — самая унылая. Слева — что-то типа парка за кованой оградой, справа — что-то типа сквера. Но, раз записи оказались в числе улик против неверного круглощёкого муженька, значит, он засветился в кадре и надо найти момент.  
Можно бесконечно смотреть на три вещи: как шевелится листва вверху кадра, как бегут чёрно-белые циферки на чёрно-белой картинке и как на записи происходит абсолютное грёбаное ничего. Фогги залипает трижды за час реального времени, но каждый раз с трудом продирает глаза.  
Дата в углу режет взгляд: десятое мая две тысячи шестнадцатого года, семь утра. Эти циферки бездушно напоминают снова: ты убил своего друга, Фогги, ты принёс ему костюм, и в то время, пока на перекрёстке ничего не происходило, все каналы уже крутили репортаж о взрыве в «Мидланд Сёркл».  
Огромное здание снова складывается перед глазами, как почти островерхий карточный домик, на который оставалось примостить всего пару карт, и Фогги сонно пытается сжать тяжёлую керамическую кружку, как картонный стакан. Не получается. Будь у него суперсилы, он бы её раздавил. Будь у него суперсилы, он разобрал бы чёртовы завалы, перевернул каждый камешек, но нашёл бы Мэтта.  
Полиция сказала, что рухнувший небоскрёб заполнил подземные пустоты; но полиция ничего не знает о том, какие пустоты он оставил.  
Циферки перескакивают за восемь утра. По дороге иногда проезжают автомобили. Фогги всё ещё не может узнать место, но уже почти готов погуглить породу дерева, закрывающего уголок кадра листвой. Это будет познавательнее. Он даже заносит палец, чтобы нажать кнопку паузы — и тут внезапно на перекрёстке останавливается автомобиль. Номеров не разглядеть, модель Фогги тоже не узнаёт — поди узнай автомобиль «в профиль», да ещё и на чёрно-белом кадре.  
С водительского места срывается женщина. На ней — толстовка с чужого плеча, большая и явно тёмного цвета, шарф на пол-лица, на брови надвинут капюшон. Штаны к толстовке не подходят, как и сапожки: кажется, штаны кожаные и в обтяжку. Она явно не хочет быть узнанной. Женщина оглядывается, быстро и цепко, но прикрытую листвой камеру не видит. Обходит автомобиль и открывает багажник.  
Она вытаскивает оттуда мужчину. Тоже в толстовке и в каких-то тёмных штанах, видно очень плохо. Не труп, кажется, но уже почти. Он выше и тяжелее, и спустя минуту возни Фогги понимает — это точно не труп, женщина не обращалась бы с ним так бережно. Она закидывает его руку себе на плечо и так быстро, как только может, прихрамывая, тащит его куда-то в левый сквер, по кадру наискосок. Могут счесть за пьяного или обдолбанного.  
Её нет почти до девяти утра. Машина так и припаркована в неположенном месте, и патрульный лепит штраф на стекло. Фогги больше не может закрыть глаза.  
Женщина возвращается, сильно припадая на левую ногу, садится в машину, скомкав «письмо счастья» от постового, и уезжает.  
Фогги отматывает запись назад, и сна нет уже ни в одном глазу.  
Десятое мая. Утро.  
Он так и находится на стадии отрицания.  
Он звонит Марси, едва дождавшись шести утра, и она сонно бубнит адрес камеры и выключается снова. Фогги немедленно лезет в гугл-карты. Находит нужный ракурс и «идёт» по улице маршрутом женщины.  
Судя по всему, мужчина из багажника был доставлен в женский монастырь.

***

Марси не говорит Фогги, что он просто хочет верить и не может принять. Она просит прислать нужные кадры записи, соглашается, что это действительно странно, и… Предлагает нанять частного детектива, Прайса Ченга.  
— Марси, зачем?  
— Ты вот так просто собрался постучаться в женский монастырь и спросить, нет ли у них там мужика?  
— Да, а что? Может, я всегда мечтал уволиться и уйти в женский монастырь.  
— Фогги, кто бы это ни был… Его привезли тайно, пытаясь не светиться на камерах. Утром. Он был… в плохом состоянии. Даже если это не Мэтт, у него наверняка проблемы и привлекать лишнее внимание не стоит. А ещё сейчас конец июня. Он может давно быть не там.  
Всё так, и Фогги хмурится. Но если Мэтт и правда выжил? Он не мог не пострадать во время обрушения, может быть, он ещё там, ещё лечится. Тем более уход монахинь — совсем не то же, что профессиональная врачебная помощь.  
Хоть бы это был Мэтт. Хоть бы он был там. Он просто должен до сих пор оставаться в монастыре, он же не вернулся в свою квартиру и не объявился перед Фогги. А может, Мэтт просто ничего не помнит? У него и раньше была дырявая память, особенно насчёт важных заседаний суда, например.  
Но Марси может быть права. Если кто-нибудь ещё в этом городе отрицает смерть Мэтта — то могут заинтересоваться, что его знакомые позабыли в таком экзотическом месте. Даже если это не Мэтт, можно навлечь опасность на этого человека. Куда большую.  
Нужно заставить себя не засыпать до ночи, не терять воскресенье целиком, и Фогги вытаскивает из холодильника ледяную минералку. Пьёт. Не помогает.  
Приложить холоднющую бутылку к шее сзади — вот это бодрит моментально.  
— Марси, не надо Ченга, — Фогги морщится, шлёпая по квартире босиком.  
— Почему?  
Хогарт с ним работала. И умудрилась удвоить отступные. Но в последний раз с Ченгом к ней приходил Малкольм. Тот парень, который помогал Джессике Джонс и на которого ей было настолько плевать, что он тоже оказался под охраной в отделении полиции в те злополучные дни.  
— У меня есть детектив, — говорит Фогги, и дверь шкафа скрипит. Время выбрать идеальный галстук. — Детектив, которому можно доверять.  
И который постоянно говорит, что ей на всех плевать, но в ночь взрыва глаза у Джессики Джонс блестели от слёз так же, как у самого Фогги.

***

— Добрый день, мисс Джонс.  
— Вечер.  
Дверь с табличкой «Элиас Инвестигейшенс» пытается закрыться у него перед носом, но Фогги оперативно просовывает в щель ботинок и ойкает.  
Противостоять Джессике Джонс — это больно. Если она продолжит в том же духе, у Фогги секунд тридцать. Дальше — прямая дорога в травматологию.  
— Я хочу обратиться к вам за помощью.  
— Ты работаешь на Хогарт. Дверью ошибся. Тебе в агентство «Ченг и его стриженая шлюха».  
— Я больше не работаю на Хогарт. Я не буду переходить за ней. Господи, мисс Джонс, моя нога!  
Она не сразу ослабляет давление. Но дверь всё-таки приоткрывается, и Джессика Джонс наклоняет голову, пристально его разглядывая и недоверчиво щурясь.  
— Франклин Перси Нельсон, «Нельсон и Шталь». Мы ещё не зарегистрированы, но можно сказать, что это наше первое дело.  
— И какого чёрта тебе надо?  
Она что, такая злая потому, что от неё не пахнет алкоголем в кои-то веки?!  
Фогги предпринимает решительную самоубийственную попытку вторжения в частную собственность. Просто идёт вперёд на Джессику, но очень осторожно, и пытается смотреть ей в глаза.  
В баре Адских Псов было… менее стрёмно.  
— Я ищу Мэтта. Мы ищем Мэтта.  
— Я не буду переворачивать обломки «Мидланд Сёркл».  
— Мисс Джонс… У меня есть запись от десятого мая. Утром возле женского монастыря произошло кое-что странное.  
— Мёрдок и женский монастырь?  
— Вообще-то, это было бы в его духе.  
— О покойниках или хорошо, или ничего.  
Фогги не верит, что он покойник.  
Джессика делает шаг назад. Ещё шаг. Пропускает Фогги в квартиру. В кабинет. Не важно. Удивительно другое: когда он заходил в прошлый раз, тут были сущие развалины, а сейчас здесь всё аккуратненько. Джессика сделала ремонт? С чего бы?  
Он не разводит долгих объяснений. Вручает Джессике флэшку. Она кивает на стул — мол, садись, — плюхается в потёртое кресло напротив, спасибо, что ноги на стол не кладёт, и втыкает её в ноутбук.  
— Я вырезал нужный кусочек, — зачем-то поясняет Фогги. — Там было двенадцать часов с одной камеры.  
Джессика, конечно, его не благодарит. Наблюдает, проматывая раз за разом, и Фогги старается не ёрзать. И душит в себе порыв нетерпеливо спрашивать: «Ну?»  
Наконец она вздыхает и встаёт. Выбирает бутылку со стеллажа, где красиво расставлено бухло и стаканы, будто это делала не она, ставит один перед Фогги, второй — у ноутбука, наливает бурбона, себе и ему. Садится назад и пьёт.  
— Рост вроде бы его. Комплекция тоже. Но, выходит, за шесть часов или даже меньше, чем за шесть часов, он как-то выбрался из заваленной бетоном и стеклом глубочайшей ямы.  
— Глубочайшие ямы, глубочайшие жопы, — Фогги нервно усмехается уголком губ и закидывает галстук на плечо. Пробует бурбон и едва чувствует вкус. — Это его специализация.  
— Хорошо, что я не пошла в Колумбийский.  
— Но ты талантливая самоучка.  
Глупо «выкать», когда бурбон уже налит и пьётся, когда прагматичный сердитый частный детектив не задаёт вопросов об оплате. Джессика готова взяться за это дело. Она уже взялась. Это видно по глазам.  
— Надо последить за монастырём, — Джессика чешет нос и глотает бурбон, как холодную минералочку. — Я возьмусь. У меня мало времени.  
— Может, проникнуть туда и осмотреться? Вдруг он не встаёт и не выходит? Или его там нет?  
— Да надо мной потолок рухнет, едва я порог переступлю. Сам переоденешься?  
— Нет, но…  
— И это правда очень не вовремя.  
— Срочное дело? Неверный муж? Сбежавшая дочь? Суперпсихопат?  
Взгляд поверх открытого ноутбука — очень, очень неодобрительный, и нога начинает ныть. Кажется, даже ботинок болит.  
— Мне надо пойти на открытие выставки в какую-то сраную галерею.  
— По делу?  
— По приглашению. И подобрать чёртово платье.  
— Мисс Уокер вроде бы должна в этом разбираться…  
— Мисс Уокер мне больше не поможет.  
Фогги смотрит на Джессику, которая снова уткнулась в ноутбук, очень внимательно. Бросает короткий взгляд на пустой, словно мёртвый, стол в углу. Пустой стол напарника — одна из худших вещей, он-то знает.  
И мисс Уокер, значит, тоже больше не поможет.  
— У меня есть эксперт по платьям, — решается Фогги. — И, возможно, с монастырём этот эксперт тоже может помочь.

***

— Забудь про вечерние платья.  
Джессика зависает у стойки и следует за Марси, выразительно подняв брови.  
— Я думала, это открытие выставки и так надо.  
— Это открытие выставки художника по имени Оскар Арохо. Сейчас лето. Посмотрим что-нибудь лёгкое и яркое в стиле Фриды Кало.  
— И кусочек меха.  
— Зачем?  
— Приклею между бровей.  
В магазине женской одежды — настоящий ад. Суетливые женщины, напряжённая атмосфера. Не лучший воскресный вечер, но Фогги решил не откладывать. Ещё здесь не поговорить о деле, а Джессика даже в жару ходит в косухе. Смотреть на неё невыносимо, лучше уж уткнуться в телефон и швыряться сердитыми птичками в зелёных свиней, а заодно размышлять, есть ли какие-нибудь исследования на тему «Способны ли поладить две женщины, если они используют помаду примерно одного оттенка и больше ничего общего у них нет». Они бы сейчас Фогги пригодились.  
— Марси?  
— Да, мишка?  
Джесс корячит сложную физиономию, уходя в примерочную с какими-то яркими тряпками. Марси присматривает что-то себе.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что это выставка Оскара Аройо?  
— Арохо. Просто моя культурная жизнь простирается далеко за пределы ближайшего к офису паба.  
— Моя культурная жизнь простирается дальше…  
— ...аж до бара «У Джози». Не в обиду, Фогги, но тебе стоит расширить границы своего мира.  
В кабинке примерочной что-то гремит. Марси настороженно на неё смотрит.  
Джессика вполголоса раздаёт дизайнерам одежды ценные указания насчёт того, куда тем стоит вшить себе молнию, и Фогги почти слышит фразу Марси «Стоило выбрать Ченга». Джессика всё торчит и торчит там, перебирая платья, матерится, и Марси садится на пуфик рядом с Фогги, тяжко вздыхая.  
Через несколько минут она вздыхает ещё раз — когда Джонс выходит из кабинки.  
— Чёрное — это не яркое, Джессика.  
— Оно с бордовым. Это достаточно ярко.  
— Ладно.  
Марси сдаётся. Джессика сдаётся. Платье выбрано. Матч завершается вничью, и это почти успех. Фогги видит: Джесс присматривается к Марси, вынашивая все возможные варианты плана прежде, чем начать действовать.  
Но до выхода из магазина Джессика о деле не заговаривает. И потом ещё несколько минут идёт чуть впереди них, и бумажный пакет шуршит, когда она задевает его коленкой.  
— Ладно, — говорит Джессика, остановившись и обернувшись. — Предположим, нужно будет проникнуть внутрь.  
— Мне надо будет притвориться монашкой?  
— Только не как в прошлый раз, — вставляет Фогги.  
Джессика закатывает глаза.  
— Во-первых, я, возможно, что-то разузнаю ещё до того, как это потребуется. Во-вторых, чтобы переговорить о намерении уйти в монастырь, костюмы не нужны. Особенно… такие, они точно не подходят.  
— А что надо будет сделать? — Марси чуть-чуть щурится.  
— Умыться, — бросает Джессика. — Но пока — не мешать мне работать.  
Умыться — это, безусловно, мудро. Без макияжа Марси уже и родная мама не узнает. Вряд ли её вообще в последние годы видел ненакрашенной кто-то, кроме Фогги.  
Красный свет ещё не успевает погаснуть, когда Джессика стремительным шагом переходит дорогу и оставляет их позади.  
Фогги вдруг понимает: стадия отрицания до сих пор длится не только у него.

2

Нельсон, если честно, злит Джессику.  
Может быть, потому, что он таскает за собой прошлое, как она сама — потёртую косуху на плечах. В других чаще всего раздражает то, чего стараешься не замечать в себе.  
А может быть, потому, что Джессика искренне пытается по привычке рассчитывать на худшее, но ей и самой кажется, что на записи не случайный мужчина, а Мэтт Мёрдок. Ведь так бывает, она теперь не может отрицать: люди восстают из мёртвых, а потом ничего хорошего не выходит. Чокнутая убийца? Чокнутая алкоголичка? Другая чокнутая убийца?  
Больше чокнутых этому городу.  
Хрен поймёшь, как лучше — чтобы это был Мёрдок или всё-таки не он.  
Джессика не успела узнать Дьявола Адской кухни хорошо: у них и была лишь чумная пара дней, в которые даже толком поговорить не вышло о чём-то, кроме поехавших ниндзя и их начальства. Но когда они ехали в лифте куда-то прямо на дно всего происходящего, Мэтт сказал, что рад знакомству с ней.  
Рад.  
Знакомству.  
С ней.  
Это ж какая херовая должна быть жизнь, чтобы радоваться такому?  
Теперь ночные засады, пожалуй, даже хороши. До вечера и капли в рот не возьмёшь: вряд ли Видо оценит, если его обожаемая супертётя придёт на ужин поддатая, а Джессика теперь почти каждый день ужинает с ними. Сейчас же можно сидеть на крыше школы для детей-инвалидов, расположенной напротив монастыря, попивать крепкий кофе с бурбоном из термоса и качать ногой.  
И думать.  
Конечно, до выхода в «ночную смену» Джессика обзвонила все магазины и банки на пути от «Мидланд Сёркл» до монастыря. Спрашивала о записях от десятого мая. Почти везде совершенно пусто: записи камер наблюдения хранят не больше месяца, а уже прошло полтора. Правда, с одной из парковок угнали машину, но камеры её — о чудо человеческого распиздяйства! — как раз не захватили. Джесс набрала Нельсону; Нельсон обещал попробовать разузнать что-то в полиции.  
Одна ниточка, которая, скорее всего, никуда не приведёт.  
Если неизвестная — а скорее всего очень даже известная, причём печально, — дамочка действительно привезла сюда Мэтта, то никому из его знакомых нельзя светиться поблизости. У Мэтта много врагов, и все они — или с длинными руками, или с привычкой воскресать. Остаётся только наблюдать.  
Стоило всё-таки взять с собой сэндвичей.  
Летняя ночь — тёплая и безветреная, а ещё слишком спокойная. Не происходит ничего, хоть обпейся кофе, разве что Джесс не уверена, что среди ночи в монастыре должен гореть свет хоть в одной келье. Или должен? Или нужны тусклые свечи, а не такой свет, который видно за ставнями? Сомнительно, но это пока единственный сделанный ею кадр.  
Ну, зато здесь воздух чистый.  
Джесс честно пытается не заснуть: для этого достаточно не ложиться и заставлять мозг работать. Она старается поменьше думать о Мёрдоке и не раскармливать свои надежды; она старается не думать о последних событиях и почему-то особенно о Малкольме, который мог бы сейчас просиживать тут штаны вместо неё. Хотя тут такое дело, что никому не доверишь, а ему, как оказалось, тоже нельзя было доверять. Никому нельзя доверять, и Джесс твердит себе это, но тут же думает об Оскаре.  
То, что она сидит по бесплатной и наверняка безнадёжной просьбе Нельсона у женского монастыря ночь напролёт, отдаёт ненужной сентиментальностью и уважением к чужим привязанностям. Джесс ещё пытается верить, что у неё их нет, но когда она с Оскаром — у неё впечатление, что она вновь и вновь вляпывается в яркую краску, и это яркое ничем не отмыть.

***

— Как твоё ночное дежурство?  
— Глухо.  
Оскар ставит перед Джессикой канареечно-жёлтую тарелку с какой-то запеканкой, и приходится всё-таки поднять на него красные глаза и оторваться от ноутбука. Всё равно там крутится одна и та же запись.  
Оскар смотрит на неё с лёгким беспокойным неодобрением.  
— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
— Вымыть все кружки из-под кофе, чтобы я могла налить в них ещё кофе?  
Он идёт на кухню, и Джесс как-то обречённо думает, что Оскар же сейчас сам притащит ей кофе. В дополнение к завтраку. Так мило, что жутко, как будто всё происходит и не с ней вовсе. На кухне шумит вода.  
— Сегодня ночью тоже пойдёшь?  
— Нет. Там больше нечего ловить, я думаю. Дождусь звонка и поработаю при свете дня.  
Почему он даже после всей истории с «Ай Джи Эйч» никогда не задаёт вопросов, насколько опасна и противозаконна вся её деятельность? Почему он не сверлит ей мозги?  
Все же так делают.  
Джесс мнёт висок так, будто пытается проковырять в нём дыру, отодвигает ноутбук и берётся за вилку. Жуёт, не особо понимая, с чем эта штука, но это и не важно. Главное — не макароны с джемом. Оскар вкусно готовит, но Джесс в жизни не скажет этого вслух лишний раз.  
— Ужинать придёшь? — Оскар гремит кружками на кухне.  
— Не знаю. Но на выставку завтра приду.  
Он притаскивает ей кружку кофе, сияя, и исчезает из квартиры без лишних вопросов. Не дожидаясь своей тарелки назад — ведь Джессика принесёт, когда зайдёт в следующий раз.  
Кажется, люди называют это «стабильность», а Джессика Джонс — «пиздец».  
Трудно перестать буравить взглядом закрывшуюся дверь Ещё труднее перестать думать о том, что Оскара стоило держать на расстоянии: у неё такая работа, что рядом то копы, то криминальные элементы или просто психи. А у Оскара интересное прошлое, интересное призвание и при этом — совершенно невинное хобби и спокойная работа. Комендантов жилых домов редко убивают, чаще обиженно срут на коврик и пишут неприличные отзывы о работе баллончиком на двери; в деятельности художника вообще самое опасное — надышаться краской или растворителем. Если соблюдать противопожарные правила, всё будет пучком.  
А ещё у Оскара сын.  
Стоило держаться на расстоянии, но уже поздно.  
С чем запеканка, Джесс понять так и не успевает: как только она задумывается об этом, звонит Нельсон, и она снова перестаёт разбирать вкус.  
— В ночь с девятого на десятое мая там правда угнали чёрную «Киа Оптима», — спасибо, что он хоть предисловий не разводит. — На видео именно она.  
— Номера?  
— Уже не важны. Она нашлась через три дня сожжённая дотла на дороге в аэропорт.  
— Чёрт, — Джесс вовремя соображает, что уже схватилась за ручку, и не пытается доесть запеканку ею. — То есть у нас нет никаких улик. Да и не было бы.  
— Вообще никаких. Ну, кроме того, что…  
— ...что действовал профессионал, раз не засветился и убрал за собой, что автомобиль угнали действительно в ту ночь рядом с «Мидланд Сёркл» и что та женщина, скорее всего, улетела…  
— ...и хрен мы её найдём?  
— В точку, — Джессика вздыхает и тыкается вилкой в пустую тарелку.  
Она кладёт трубку — и пытается не допускать мысли, что их шансы найти Мэтта живым только что выросли.  
И особенно над тем, что это не «шансы Нельсона», а «их шансы».

***

— О чём вы думаете, глядя на эту картину?  
О безумной злобной греческой тёлке, которая режет людей на греческий салат, которую воскресили из мёртвых при помощи кровавого обряда древние козлы, с которой когда-то встречался мой «одноразовый друг», который спиздил у меня шарф и умер под обломками небоскрёба, который мы взорвали, и эта тёлка, возможно, вытащила его оттуда, унесла в женский монастырь, сожгла чужую машину и не может быть допрошена, потому что улетела на одном из многочисленных рейсов из аэропорта… который, блядь, построил Джек.  
Хочется ответить именно так: Джессика же и правда думает именно об этом, глядя на картину Оскара. Там кто-то из его родственников, вроде двоюродный брат, и много красной краски. У Оскара много родственников и много красной краски.  
Но у неё как-то получается сохранить лирически-задумчивое лицо, выдержать красивую паузу, обернуться к хозяйке галереи и ответить:  
— О связях между людьми.  
Это какая-то искусственная тётенька, и смотреть на неё уныло. Впрочем, сама Джесс такая же искусственная: в этом дурацком бордово-чёрном платьице, с красивым макияжем, с небрежно, по-богемному, заколотыми волосами и с бокалом красного вина в руке. Она почему-то думала, что тут всё будет формально и быстро, но нет, хозяйка закатила целый светский раут — с художниками, фотографами, фуршетом и прессой. Пресса в лице Карен Пейдж, правда, трындит в углу с Нельсоном и его подружкой, уже давно взяв интервью у виновника торжества.  
Самый настоящий тут — Оскар, которому неловко в строгом костюме и без галстука. Герой дня позирует фоторепортёру с Видо где-то в другом конце зала. Ему трудно смотреть в камеру: он волнуется, наблюдает за гостями и первыми посетителями, то и дело вертит головой.  
Пускай. Это радостное беспокойство. Это маленький, но весомый триумф Оскара.  
Джессика оглядывается на него через плечо, коротко улыбается и думает, что если хоть ещё один фотограф похвалит её дерзкий образ и сочетание лёгкого платья с растоптанными старыми ботинками и попросит сделать снимок, она въебёт ему между глаз.  
— А красный цвет не вызывает у вас чувство тревоги? Или опасности? — продолжает допытываться хозяйка галереи.  
— Нет, — Джессика пытается быть милой.  
Ради Оскара. Всего один день. Ради Видо. Супертётя не бьёт искусствоведов.  
— Другие чувства?  
— Печаль, — почему-то выдаёт Джессика. — Я… Почему-то думаю о… Возвышенной жертвенности.  
Что бы ещё такого завернуть, чтобы она отвалила?  
— У вас нестандартное мышление.  
— О да.  
— Должно быть, это как-то связано с древнегреческими трагедиями.  
О да, думает Джесс и элегантно отпивает винца. Ещё с какими. С этого и можно было бы начать, но от этой крашеной блондинки в стрёмных очках зависит судьба Оскара. Не стоит пугать её… ну вот так сразу — точно.  
— Мне показалось, я видела вас на одной из картин. Знаете, та спокойная и в то же время такая экспрессивная, в лиловых тонах…  
Джессика загадочно молчит. Хозяйка, к несчастью, понимает это правильно — как признание.  
— Я рада познакомиться с одной из муз мистера Арохо, — говорит она.  
Одна из муз мистера Арохо с радостью треснула бы тебя по голове своей арфой, цедит Джесс про себя, но мило улыбается и протягивает хозяйке галереи свою визитку.  
Прочитает имя — и отвалит.  
— Джессика Джонс. «Элиас Инвестигейшенс».  
Она расплывается в ответной улыбке — и не отваливает.  
Да что ж такое?  
Хозяйка всё ещё улыбается, протягивает ей визитку — и тут черти в виде каких-то критиков, что ли, наконец её отвлекают. Джессика суёт визитку в сумочку, даже не читая имя, и направляется к фуршетному столу за очередным бокалом.  
Везёт же Нельсону: при виде их компании хозяйка резко меняет курс и ведёт своих собеседников на балкон галереи.

***

Оскар, конечно, хочет, чтобы она осталась на ночь после ужина. Отметить выставку, так сказать.  
Но не пытается задержать Джессику, когда она уходит собираться на свою жутко интересную и динамичную работу. Два предыдущих дежурства ничего не дали; третий раз, как говорят, — алмаз.  
Не то чтобы Джессика в это верила, но попытаться стоит.  
Он только беспокойно смотрит на неё на пороге, уже готовясь закрыть дверь, и тихо спрашивает:  
— Почему ты сегодня почти не подходила ко мне на открытии выставки? Не хотела привлекать лишнее внимание?  
— Типа того. И ещё я смотрела на твои картины.  
— Ты же видела их у меня дома?  
— Видела. Но это не то. Они там смотрятся иначе. Знаешь, я думала, что это какая-то сраная галерея, а она внезапно… совсем не сраная.  
Оскар смеётся:  
— Хорошо, что ты не автор порталов о культурной жизни.  
— Что, она перестала бы от этого быть культурной?  
Джессика поправляет сумку на плече, разворачивается и идёт к лифту, улыбаясь. Они не желают друг другу спокойной ночи: Оскар привык к её стилю общения, а желать ей спокойной ночи — это всё равно что говорить «возвращайся снова ни с чем».  
Вечером успел пройти дождь — а летняя жара так никуда и не ушла, и ночной воздух — застоявшийся, влажный, душный. В такую ночь и дежурство тянется дольше, и горячий кофе с алкоголем тоже пьётся тяжко. Холодный чистый бурбон пошёл бы лучше, надо взять на заметку.  
Картинка ровно та же, что позапрошлой ночью: в одной келье за ставнями горит свет. Монастырь настолько тих и неподвижен, что кажется нарисованным, и Джесс смотрит на него почти безнадёжно, то снимая крышку с объектива, то надевая её вновь. У неё есть одна идея, довольно обычная для частного детектива, не слишком приятная для нормального человека, но пока горит свет хоть в одном окне — это рискованно.  
Джесс уже ставит на то, что он никогда не выключится. Ночь остаётся такой же неподвижной, как она сама, — даже листва не шелестит. Ей кажется, что она делает слишком шумные глотки, что она слишком громко щёлкает замученной крышкой, но надо же себя хоть чем-то занять.  
Ведь он же Сорвиголова, думает Джессика. Может, просто позвать его по имени — и он выйдет? Услышит и придёт в этой беззвучной ночи?  
А вдруг его здесь нет?  
А вдруг он потерял память?  
А вдруг Мэтта Мёрдока вообще на самом деле больше нет, как она и считала пару дней назад?  
Она даже не сразу понимает, что свет в нарисованном монастыре наконец-то погас. Когда до неё доходит, она перекидывает фотоаппарат за спину, спрыгивает с крыши — и уже через минуту перемахивает через высокий забор. Приземление на обе ноги на ухоженную траву Джессике тоже кажется слишком громким, но что поделать. Хорошо, что свет нигде не горит, что монастырский сад — такой тёмный, и она спокойно проходит по нему в поисках своей цели.  
Мусорный бак.  
Лучший друг любого сыщика. А также отличное место, чтобы спрятаться и переждать или полежать раненому, если ты по совместительству герой. Джесс — не утончённая гибкая красотка, чтобы ассоциировать себя с кошкой, но сейчас она это делает: она в эту ночь — драная такая, помоечная уличная кошка. Посидела на крыше, слезла, пошла к ближайшей помойке и ищет, чем поживиться.  
В этой ситуации самое важное — не греметь крышкой бака.  
Картофельные очистки. Яблочные огрызки. Чьи-то косточки, хорошо, что не человеческие. У монахинь, однако, здоровый рацион, мило. Обёртки от дешёвого мыла. Снова картофельные очистки.  
В контейнер приходится влезть.  
Истина, как в бутылке, — на самом дне: снятые бинты, ампулы от антибиотиков, пустая коробочка. Джесс подсвечивает себе телефоном: «Мусинекс». Отхаркивающее. Бинты довольно длинные, без следов крови, но с запахом какой-то мази. Ага.  
Скорее всего, перелом нескольких рёбер — Джесс немножко в этом понимает на собственном опыте. Возможно, с пневмотораксом. Но пациент идёт на поправку, раз отхаркивающие — безрецептурные, не страшные, и всю коробку он уже сожрал.  
Вряд ли, конечно, это какая-нибудь сестра из монастыря.  
Но и, скажем, рваных мужских носков тоже не нашлось. Или там рваного хэллоуиновского костюма, где не понять — рожки это или ушки.  
На Мэтте он выглядел смешно.  
Когда Джессика вылезает из мусорного бака, она вполне довольна собой. В монастыре точно кого-то прячут, значит, есть смысл попробовать проникнуть внутрь, значит, он там до сих пор. Контейнер большой, сестёр здесь немного, вряд ли они всё это съели за один день — но по летней жаре от старого мусора точно была бы нестерпимая вонь.  
Какая-то досада появляется только тогда, когда Джессика уже идёт по коридору к своей квартире. Безупречно чистый, постриженный, в наглаженном пиджачке, Малкольм открывает свою дверь и бросает на Джессику почти незаметный взгляд.  
В ванной оказывается, что в волосах запуталась длинная стружка картофельной кожуры.

***

— У тебя что, есть платье, которое закрывает колени?  
— А по мне не скажешь?  
— Нет, — честно признаётся Джессика, пряча в сумочку Марси скрытую камеру.  
Засылать шпионов в монастырь — это очень странно, экзотично и отдаёт французскими книжками про безмозглых авантюристов.  
Хотя Констанция из Мэтта Мёрдока так себе, а Д'Артаньян из Фогги ещё более сомнительный.  
— Просто у меня есть один клиент, — щебечет Марси, пока Джесс проверяет камеру. — Ему важно, чтобы у меня были прикрыты колени. Он в возрасте и очень строгих нравов.  
— Избавь меня от подробностей. Звучит так, как будто ты на самом деле работаешь не юристом, и сейчас пойдут откровения о том, как ты стоишь на горохе в углу, а потом он достаёт розги и задирает твою юбку.  
Марси ржёт.  
Для неё это — весёлая игра, думает Джессика — и сердится. Это, наверное, мечта многих обычных девочек: хоть раз побыть настоящей шпионкой или актрисой. А некоторые дуры становятся актрисами, а потом и в шпионки лезут.  
— Работает, — бурчит Джесс.  
Она ещё раз оглядывает своего агента. Хочется сказать, что на безрыбье и рак — рыба, но Марси выглядит вполне себе прилично для девушки, решившей вдруг стать послушницей. Серое платье, волосы, собранные в простенький зализанный хвост, никаких украшений и ни капли макияжа. Вот уж действительно — родная мама не узнает. И держится она вроде спокойно и достойно, и в её глазах Джессике даже мерещится проблеск интеллекта, когда Марси смотрит на фото с горящим окном.  
— Постараюсь проверить, — обещает она. — Но сначала надо втереться в доверие.  
— И понаблюдать.  
Так начинается их сложное и нудное вынужденное сотрудничество, и Джесс, сидя на крыше школы в тени листвы, уговаривает себя, что это будет быстро, а если Марси слажает, можно будет просто послать Нельсона.  
Но это на самом деле не так.  
Джесс не признаётся себе, что даже если пошлёт Нельсона — всё равно будет жарить задницу на этой раскалённой крыше, всё равно будет лакать тут бурбон ночами, а если надо — сама напялит дурацкое платье, вломится в этот недобетюнский монастырь и вытащит Мёрдока оттуда на руках. Дальнейшего плана действий нет, но и этот начинает казаться неплохим на четвёртый день.  
Марси — и вот это Джесс приходится признать! — не лажает.  
Она очень складно гонит сёстрам в монастыре о том, что хотела бы стать невестой Христовой, что давно об этом задумалась, что долго выбирала обитель и решила обратиться сюда, чтобы учить детей-инвалидов; она цитирует Евангелие, она знает псалмы, она умеет говорить очень скромно и тихо.  
Все лгут.  
А юристам за ложь даже дают дипломы. Каждый юрист — профессиональный лжец. Хогарт. Мёрдок. Эта.  
Сёстры, оказывается, тоже не наивные. Раз за разом камера Марси снимает закрытую дверь, когда она проходит с сумочкой по тому коридору; ничего подозрительного ей засечь так и не удаётся и, судя по всему, не потому, что она глупая, а потому, что монастырь тщательно бережёт свою тайну от всяких проходимцев.  
Джесс боится, что Марси раскроется — но её не подозревают, её встречают с открытой душой. К тому же, на третий день в монастырь заявляется ещё одна женщина. Наверное, это не такое уж редкое явление — захотеть уйти в монахини.  
Природу этого Джесс не может объяснить даже бурбон.  
В четвёртый вечер она засыпает на крыше, и ей снится какой-то сраный тест Роршаха, красные пятна на белом полу и на белых стенах, и она не думает, что это кровь. Джесс подходит ближе и трогает краску пальцами, и она течёт по её руке.  
Почему-то она действительно думает о связях между людьми, когда видит красный цвет.  
Её будит звук пришедшего сообщения. Джесс садится, недовольно щурится и трёт затёкшую спину.  
«Они попросили меня купить и принести завтра мусинекс», — пишет Марси.  
Значит, они начинают ей доверять.

***

«Ещё три дня — и я серьёзно уйду в монахини», — пишет Марси из монастырского туалета.  
«Ещё три дня — и я возьму себе псевдоним», — отвечает Джесс с крыши.  
«Какой?»  
«Атос. У меня и бурбон есть».  
Да, на пятый день они обе шутят про Бетюнский монастырь, им одновременно грустно и смешно, но это вовсе не признак того, что они нашли общий язык.  
Дерево, под которым прячется Джессика, — просто пиздец какое бесполезное. Она не слишком в них разбирается, но уверена, что это не яблоня. На яблоне росла бы закуска.  
Очень хочется жрать, и лучше не сэндвичи, которые страшно надоели. Очень хочется пойти и нормально поужинать с Оскаром, но Марси приходит в монастырь к обеду, едва появляясь на работе, и уходит после ужина.  
Вообще нечего привыкать к хорошему, напоминает себе Джесс.  
Дверная ручка, эта долбаная медная дверная ручка, круглая и простая, раздражает не меньше яблони. Джесс видела её раз двадцать, совсем близко от объектива, запомнила рисунок древесных прожилок вокруг и царапину рядом, но у Марси ни разу не получилось открыть дверь, заснять, что — кто — там внутри и извиниться за ошибку.  
Марси очень тихо звала его по имени, несколько раз, но он не откликался. Ему так плохо? Он чего-то опасается? Или это не Мэтт? Или там просто никого нет, и Джесс ошиблась?  
В любом случае, Марси даже не дали занести туда таблетки. Просто забрали и поблагодарили. Разумеется, мужик в женском монастыре — удивительная достопримечательность, но всяким девочкам с улицы её не будут показывать.  
Почему, кстати, он вообще там лежит? Если лежит, конечно?  
Ответов маловато.  
Но в этот день Марси пошла вверх по карьерной лестнице: её допустили на монастырскую кухню, и она помогала готовить там обед. Джессика готовилась язвить про ножи, тупые ради страдания и смирения (прямо как некоторые люди), но Марси внезапно заметила интересное.  
Перед тем как накрывать на стол, сестра по имени Мэгги взяла одну порцию, заранее отставленную в сторону, и унесла её с кухни. Если бы Марси не наблюдала за происходящим очень внимательно, она бы не заметила.  
Теперь они знают, кто носит еду в запертую келью.  
План созревает сам собой, и Джесс осторожно координирует Марси, которой вообще-то нельзя таскаться в монастырь с телефоном: скажи, что не можешь остаться ужинать, проследи за сестрой Мэгги или за той, что понесёт миску, и попытайся заглянуть в келью. Должно получиться. Марси умеет лгать и притворяться.  
И Марси лжёт настоятельнице — и перед ужином прячется в кладовой у кухни. Монастырь ею за эти дни изучен превосходно: из кладовой она вынырнет, как только сестра скроется у лестницы, быстро пройдёт по коридору, поднимется по другой — как раз почти у нужной двери, которая явно откроется дважды. Шанс будет.  
Джессике остаётся только ждать.  
Но что-то идёт не по плану, и телефон Джесс оживает раньше, чем надо.  
«Новенькая на кухне, отвлекает сестёр», — пишет Марси и замолкает.  
Джесс почти подрывается с крыши. Как? Марси пустили только на пятый день.  
На сообщения она больше не отвечает.  
Камера включается раньше, чем Джесс успевает вычислить окно кухни. Скорее всего, Марси включила её раньше — но изображение не подгрузилось. Картинка на уровне пояса, потому что она в сумке, ни хера не понять, но зато есть звук.  
— Что вы делаете?  
Марси подтягивает ремешок, успевает захватить в кадр руки у стоящей отдельно миски. Ответа нет — но эти руки берутся за нож.  
Грохот — Марси чем-то кидается в новенькую, отпрыгивает назад.  
— Тебе тоже нужен он, — голос какой-то знакомый.  
— Кто?  
Джесс лихорадочно пересчитывает взглядом окна, но не может сориентироваться. Встаёт на крыше во весь рост, бросив ноутбук, но фотоаппарат ещё перекинут за спину.  
— Сорвиголова, — отвечает знакомый голос.  
Что-то снова гремит и звенит, и Марси вскрикивает и громко матерится — ну всё, не быть ей невестой Христовой, — а потом что-то звенит ещё громче, и Джессика даже сразу не понимает что. Думает, что это запись, что этот звук — из ноутбука, и не понимает, на что смотрит.  
Со второго этажа, разбив окно чем-то тяжёлым, выпрыгивает темноволосый мужчина в одних штанах и бинтах, и мир замедляется — точно Джессика под наркозом или её шарахнули по голове.  
— Мэтт!  
Пока он летит — она на автомате щёлкает камерой, потом делает шаг с крыши, перемахивает через забор школы, в три шага пересекает улицу, перелетает через монастырский забор.  
Когда она приземляется на траву, калитка уже качается.  
Джесс забывает про Марси, про камеру, которая бьёт её по спине, бежит к калитке, оглядывается на тихой и совершенно безмолвной улице.  
Позади снова что-то происходит, и Джесс оборачивается.  
Это Марси.  
Живая — только щека и платье в крови.  
— Ты её вырубила?  
— Она ушла, — Марси тяжело дышит, и у неё слезятся глаза. — Что это было? Мэтт?  
— Как минимум, это был мужик, который сбежал из женского монастыря, — отупело произносит Джессика, глядя в пространство.  
Сбежал. Босиком. В бинтах. Пока вне пределов слышимости довольно негромко дрались две бабы.  
— Знаешь, хорошо, что у них тупые ножи, заживёт, — голос Марси доносится как сквозь толщу воды. — Но вот резаный лук в глаза… Какая сука. Какая сука, ты подумай.  
— Сука, — бесцветно соглашается Джесс.  
И оставляет вмятину на неудачно притормозившем автобусе.  
Сука.  
По-другому Мэтта и не назвать после того, как он выжил — и не откликнулся на её голос.

3

— Ну, если что-то выглядит, как утка, плавает, как утка, и крякает, как утка…  
— То это Мэтт.  
— Нестандартный вывод.  
— Я, блядь, детектив. Нестандартные выводы — мой хлеб.  
— И твой вискарик.  
Звонок Марси застигает Фогги в старом офисе. В новом офисе, уже арендованном. У того самого стола, от которого открывается паршивый вид из окна. Сначала он ничего не понимает: Марси с кем-то подралась в монастыре, мужик разбил окно и сбежал, наверное, это Мэтт, ножи тупые, мужик тупой, всё в порядке, ничего не в порядке, Джонс помяла автобус, это было круто.  
А потом вечер набирает скорость — и Фогги сам не понимает, что происходит, ему просто некогда остановиться и задуматься. Вот он летит домой, находит ключи от квартиры Мэтта и его фотографии посвежее. Вот он забегает в больницу, где Марси накладывают стежки на руку, потому что нож был не очень тупой, и она ничего не чувствует на адреналине, и на щеке у неё длинная царапина. Вот он сдирает галстук и запихивает его в карман брюк, а потом забывает пиджак в такси, потому что постоянно держит на связи Джессику — она прочёсывает окрестности.  
Первые чёткие мысли появляются в голове, когда лохматая и откровенно похожая на чёрта больше Сорвиголовы Джесс встречает его у своего агентства и отдаёт распечатанную фотографию.  
Фогги пытается шутить. Улыбается как дурак. Разглядывает её.  
И слышит где-то у себя внутри: Мэтт жив, я не убивал Мэтта, Мэтт жив…  
— Я найду его и убью, — бухтит Джонс, шагая рядом. — Смотри под ноги.  
— Ага.  
— Не на фотку, под ноги.  
Трудно не смотреть на фотку. Фогги держит её перед собой, почему-то стараясь не помять, хотя Джесс может распечатать сто штук таких же. Вот этот идиот, который прыгает из окошка, — его друг. Его живой лучший друг.  
И было бы совсем радостно, если бы за ним кто-то не приходил. Пытаясь, видимо, отравить — остатки порции Джессика заботливо собрала и уже впихнула кому-то из знакомых на экспертизу.  
— Так что там случилось в монастыре?  
— Я же уже объясняла, — Джессика хватает его за рукав рубашки, не давая впечататься в столб при попытке одновременно разглядывать Мэтта в полёте и искать в записной книжке телефона людей, у которых можно попросить помощи. — Там была новенькая. У меня есть пара её фоток, но со спины. И запись голоса. И видеосъёмка преимущественно рук.  
— Н-да.  
— Это лучше, чем ничего, и Марси наверняка сможет её узнать. В общем, её не должно было быть на кухне, но она прибежала, сказала, что одной из пожилых сестёр плохо. Что Марси ещё там, эта новенькая не знала. В полицию обратиться, сам понимаешь, не можем. Надо найти Мэтта раньше, чем та баба. Или найти ту бабу.  
Джессика вздыхает и от души пинает пустую жестяную банку — та, грохоча и угловато подпрыгивая, улетает на другую сторону улицы.  
— Что с пожилой сестрой?  
— Вроде всё в порядке. Сразу отвезли в больницу. Завтра… Сегодня, часов через десять так, пойду говорить с сестрой Мэгги. Которая ухаживала за Мэттом.  
Фогги вздрагивает — и думает о совпадениях.  
— Ты — и в монастырь?  
— Что поделать.  
— Давай лучше я?  
— Повторяешь за другом? Хочешь в женский монастырь? А из окна прыгать умеешь?  
Фогги молча тормозит у киоска и покупает два кофе.  
Эта ночь обещает быть слишком длинной.

***

Фогги Нельсон никогда бы не стал героем.  
У героев — бесконечные, беспокойные, суматошные ночи. Наверное, все — как эта его одна. Он ругался на Мэтта из-за парочки таких, а сегодня и сам вместо снов с уютной Марси носится по городу с Джессикой. Она быстрая, резкая, привычная; у Фогги то ли гудит в ушах, то ли это внутри плещется, ударяясь о барабанные перепонки, кофе.  
Нужно быть внимательным — но сконцентрироваться не получается уже к двум часам ночи, и мысли куда-то растекаются, медленно, как разлитый кефир. Фогги старается думать о важном, но в итоге думает обо всём и как будто ни о чём сразу. Может быть, когда Мэтт слушает свой многоголосый город и ещё не улавливает нужных звуков, это ощущается как-то похоже?..  
Карен. Клэр. Отец Лэнтом. Даже Джози. Фогги обзванивает всех, кто ещё остался у Мэтта в Адской кухне. Лишает их сна, но даёт надежду. Джессика, подумав, сбрасывает единственное сообщение кому-то. Очень короткое. И только одно.  
— Он же должен куда-то пойти, — рассуждает он вслух, нагоняя Джесс после звонка Джози. — Раз мы не нашли его в квартире.  
— Ага. Вот так сбежал из монастыря — и сразу в бар.  
— Ты бы сделала не так?  
— Пожалуй, так. Но я всё ещё не могу придумать ситуацию, в которой меня занесло бы в монастырь.  
— Или в которой тебя занесли бы в монастырь?  
Джессика пожимает плечами и сворачивает тему. Постоянно оглядывается, пока они делают новый круг почёта по тем же точкам. Квартира, офис, скамейки у церкви, бывшая школа Мэтта, знакомые бары и забегаловки. Хочется заныть и нанять такси: не очень ясно, это асфальт не остыл после дневной жары или подошвы загораются от постоянной гонки. Но Фогги держится.  
Он не герой. Он никогда не стал бы героем. У него судьба похуже — быть лучшим другом Сорвиголовы.  
Но лучше быть другом живого Сорвиголовы.  
Вот о чём Фогги думает всю ночь, постоянно возвращаясь к фотографии.  
— Не знаю, где он может ночевать. Он же босой. Даже без футболки. Ещё в бинтах. В одних бинтах.  
— Как наблюдательно и свежо. Нельсон, хочешь, я угадаю, почему ты адвокат, а не детектив? — Джесс закатывает глаза, на очередном круге заворачивая во все подворотни с мусорными баками. Она почему-то уверена, что это классное место, чтобы отсидеться. Фогги сначала хочет возразить — но потом вспоминает историю знакомства Мэтта и Клэр и помалкивает.  
Впрочем, с этим тоже не везёт: дьяволы на помойке кучками не валяются. Или снаряд дважды не падает в одну помойку.  
Чётко сформулировать умное изречение в четыре утра Фогги не способен.  
Ему кажется, что от него постоянно ускользает какая-то деталь. Что-то такое же очевидное, как занятная форма одежды, в которой Мэтт должен сейчас носиться по городу и быть приметным. Но, возможно, Мэтт просто делился с Фогги не всем.  
Сейчас это не так обидно. На него вообще больше не хочется обижаться, он же жив.  
В пять утра светлеет.  
Если бы с Джонс можно было построить увлекательный диалог без сарказма, а не просто перебрасываться репликами строго по делу, сейчас было бы проще. Рассвет — момент слабости: в это время Сорвиголова старался уйти с улиц. Как он только вообще понимает, что начинает светать?  
Наверное, слышит чьи-то часы или телепередачи, в которых называют время.  
В шесть утра Адская кухня просыпается окончательно.  
Мэтт вряд ли бы ушёл за пределы района, думает Фогги, поднимаясь на крышу. Он предложил это как самый распоследний вариант — и тут, конечно, пусто, зато небо красивое. Очень грустно, что Мэтт в своей жизни столько раз бывал на крышах, но не мог оценить ни рассвет, ни чёртов урбанистический пейзаж.  
Урбанистический пейзаж. Шесть утра. Самое время подумать об урбанистических пейзажах.  
Надо меньше разговаривать с Марси об искусстве.  
Джессика выходит на край крыши — и стоит там, неподвижная. Только сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Больше не обещает убить Мэтта, больше вообще не язвит. Устала? Или ей действительно не всё равно?  
Гадать об этом — ещё тупее, чем рассуждать про пейзажи в шесть утра.  
Ей не всё равно, сразу было понятно. С той майской ночи.  
— Зачем мы сюда припёрлись? — спрашивает она наконец, не оборачиваясь.  
— На этой крыше убили Электру. Мало ли.  
— Как-то её некачественно убили.  
— Бывает, — Фогги устало усмехается и подходит ближе. Заглядывает за край крыши, хочет отпить кофе — но стакан в руке неожиданно пустой. Сколько уже Фогги таскает его с собой? Какой он был по счёту за эту ночь?  
— Иногда мне кажется, — Джессика вдруг щурится, глядя куда-то на затуманенный горизонт, — что в этом ёбаном городе никто не может умереть раз и навсегда. Ну знаешь, как будто Нью-Йорк — что-то типа предбанника, из которого непонятно, в рай гнать или в ад.  
Хочется съязвить, что засада у монастыря определённо укрепила Джонс в её вере, но Фогги молчит. Суёт руку в карман, вспомнив про галстук. Галстука там давно нет.  
— Могут, — возражает он. — Обычно это делают хорошие парни.  
— Значит, Мёрдок — отменный говнюк.  
— Да, нам с ним повезло.  
Фогги готов поклясться, что его глючит от бессонницы — но Джессика Джонс улыбается. Нет, правда улыбается, хотя глаза всё ещё серьёзные. И красные.  
— Ладно, — говорит она, облокачиваясь на парапет. — Иди спать.  
— Не могу. Мы с кофе посовещались и решили, что как-нибудь на следующей неделе.  
— Тогда иди работать?  
— Тоже не пойду, — Фогги морщит нос и мнёт в руке стакан. — Я уже почти уволился.  
— Самодостаточный известный адвокат, у которого есть в офисе стол и даже стул, да.  
— Я поступлю нестандартно, — решает он. — Непредсказуемо.  
— И пойдёшь с утра пораньше в женский монастырь?  
— Чёрт.  
— Я же детектив.

***

Да, в их с Джессикой Джонс спонтанном сыскном дуэте Фогги явно отведена не роль Шерлока Холмса.  
Но доктор Ватсон тоже был не промах. Он ещё и умудрялся описывать совместные подвиги без крепкого словца.  
Именно с этими мыслями Фогги топает мимо всех кафешек. От запаха кофе воротит. Что там сейчас подают и завтраки, он и не вспоминает. И жалеет, что если вдруг позвонят Чао или Беновитц, он не сможет сказать им напрямую, что не выйдет на работу, потому что ушёл в женский монастырь.  
Ведь там держали бы далеко не каждого мужчину. Так долго. Чуть меньше двух месяцев. Так заботливо, что он был в состоянии удачно и грациозно сигануть в окошко с относительно недавними множественными переломами.  
Крови Мэтта Фогги на правах настоящего друга не хочет, но мелко и мстительно думает, что если Клэр хоть что-нибудь знала и косточки Мёрдока сейчас держатся на скрепках из её степлера — вот её он точно пристукнет чем-нибудь тяжёлым и поучительным. Он юрист, у него много подходящих книжек. Но тогда Мэтт мог бы валяться где-нибудь ещё. Даже если он и правда частично потерял память, это всё равно не повод смущать монахинь полуобнажённым красавчиком в бинтах. Ему не место в келье.  
Если только…  
Эта теория безумна. Примерно как вся жизнь Фогги Нельсона после того, как в его комнату в общежитии завалился слепой сосед, — а значит, имеет шанс оказаться правильной.  
Ни одной из сторон теперь нечего скрывать. Марси и Джесс засветились во всей красе, мнимый покойник оказался слишком резв и теперь гуляет на улице — а его, вероятно, собиралась отравить некая бабища.  
Достаточно яростная бабища, порезавшая Марси тупым ножом с монастырской кухни. И точно не Электра, как бы Фогги ни хотелось списать на неё все проблемы вплоть до глобального потепления и угрозы падения гигантского метеорита когда-нибудь после смерти Брюса Уиллиса.  
Он уверен: это Электра притащила Мэтта в монастырь. Больше было некому.  
Электра и монастырь сочетаются в сознании Фогги так же отлично, как Моцарт и Сальери или молоко и огурец, поэтому логические выводы дальше делать невозможно. Только разговор начистоту, если с ним, конечно, захотят говорить.  
Фогги недолго отирается у кованой ограды, увитой зеленью. Пытается поправить потерянный галстук. Ждёт удобного случая.  
И он представляется, когда в садик выходит одна из сестёр и начинает собирать с травы осколки и щепки.  
— Простите, — Фогги покашливает. — Простите, пожалуйста, — будто и правда извиняется за учинённый этими буйными женщинами беспредел, — но мне очень надо поговорить с сестрой Мэгги. Именно с сестрой Мэгги. Я… Я друг человека, который у вас здесь лежал, и… и потом убежал…  
Сестра не дослушивает. Тихо открывает калитку. Тихо проводит за собой в тихие монастырские коридоры, до той самой кельи с разбитым окном. Просит ждать и приносит тост с маслом и чай. Наверное, осталось после завтрака. Наверное, он выглядит так жалко — а он и правда выглядит жалко во вчерашней рубашке, растрёпанный, без галстука и пиджака. Хорошо ещё, что всё важное — в карманах брюк, в пиджаке Фогги носит платок, ручку и несколько ненужных визиток.  
Ручку немножко жалко.  
Тост кажется дико вкусным.  
Спать после этого угощения хочется просто чудовищно, но Фогги держится — и вскоре у него даже открывается второе дыхание.  
На тумбочке в келье, рядом с застеленной пустой постелью — едва початая коробочка «Мусинекса» и толстенькое Евангелие от Матфея, набранное шрифтом Брайля.

***

Когда Фогги только познакомился с Мэттом, он чувствовал себя неловко. Думал, что тот должен завидовать своему зрячему соседу.  
Он не сразу понял, что зрение — почему-то — не было поводом для зависти. Был другой.  
У Фогги есть родители. Он давно с ними не живёт, но мама и папа всё ещё присылают ему подарки на праздники, звонят хотя бы раз в три дня, и когда становится совсем тошно — можно собраться и уехать к ним на пару дней. Плевать, что придётся слушать вопросы о том, когда же род Нельсонов продолжится и не собирается ли любимый сын жениться. Они есть, и Фогги, собираясь с мыслями, теребит часы на руке, подаренные отцом на двадцатипятилетие.  
Мэтт часто рассказывал об отце — и почти никогда о матери. Не знал, куда та делась, и Фогги старательно не лез в чужой шкаф, полный скелетов. Он только один раз наткнулся на фотографию, когда Мэтт заболел и пришлось полазить по ящикам в его квартире в поисках градусника: маленький зрячий мальчик, лет четырёх, с мамой и папой. Фотографии не представляют для Мэтта никакой ценности — но эту он хранил, пусть и подальше от посторонних, чёрт знает зачем.  
Фогги хорошо запомнил Маргарет Мёрдок. Потому что ему всегда было интересно, какими были родители его лучшего друга. Потому что он представлял её совсем не так и знал только о набожности и о том, что она предпочитала, чтобы близкие звали её Мэгги.  
Это тонкий лёд, это мизерный шанс, это противоречит многому, что успела рассказать Марси о принятии в монашеский орден — например, у послушницы не должно быть несовершеннолетних детей. Но Фогги…  
Надеется.  
Он имеет полное право надеяться, потому что Мэтт жив. Потому что он не убил Мэтта, вручив ему ту долбаную сумку с долбаным рогатым костюмом.  
Та женщина на фото была молодой и красивой. Они вообще были красивой парой, Джек и Мэгги. Мэтт удивительно совместил то, что померещилось Фогги в их лицах, в их позах: у его отца был горящий взгляд и яркая дерзкая усмешка, у его матери — спокойные светлые глаза и какая-то странная кроткая тень улыбки. И красивая узкая ладонь, лежащая на плече сына.  
Сестра Мэгги, которая входит в келью, такая же невысокая и светлоглазая, и у неё всё ещё красивые, хоть и суховатые, руки, но она не улыбается совсем. У неё не получается, хотя она как будто давно знает Фогги или давно хотела его увидеть.  
Не может быть, что это просто совпадение.  
Он должен чувствовать себя неуютно, наверное, — в женском монастыре, с сестрой, которой он хочет задать пару неудобных вопросов. Но вместо этого Фогги кажется, что он в нужном месте и в нужное время и скоро всё-всё будет хорошо.  
Хотя говорить такие речи — не то же самое, что выступать в суде. Выступать в суде его учили.  
— Здравствуйте, — осторожно и очень вежливо произносит Фогги.  
— Здравствуйте. Вы, должно быть, Фогги.  
— Франклин Перси Нельсон. Но да, он зовёт меня Фогги.  
— Я знаю. Мэттью звал вас. Только вас. Он первое время только вас и помнил.  
Все заготовленные фразы куда-то пропадают. Фогги некрасиво морщится и снова кажется себе жалким. Он же взрослый мужчина, ну, совсем не плюшевый мишка, но…  
Это действительно Мэтт. Он жив. Мэтт его помнил. Всё время. Мэтт его звал, а у Фогги не было суперслуха, чтобы услышать его.  
Сестра Мэгги присаживается рядом с ним на кровать, и Фогги мужественно старается не захныкать, как маленький.  
— Значит, это он.  
— Да, это Мэттью Мёрдок.  
— А вы…  
Фогги безотрывно смотрит на её руки, перебирающие чётки. Сестра Мэгги обращается в каменную молчаливую статую.  
— Я знаю, что в этом ордене женщины могут сохранить свои имена, — осторожно продолжает Фогги. — Вы… Сестра Мэгги. Вы — Мэгги Мёрдок?  
— Это давно не имеет никакого значения.  
— Имеет. Мэтт… Скучал. Он ничего не знал?  
— Он ничего не знает.  
— Но ведь почему-то та женщина, что доставила его сюда раненого…  
— Это очень настырная женщина, — сестра Мэгги еле слышно вздыхает. — Она впервые появилась здесь несколько лет назад. С упрёками. Не знаю, как она нашла меня.  
— Если это та, о ком я думаю, то у неё есть деньги. И соображение повыше среднего, скажем так.  
— Она говорила, что я не должна была бросать сына. Что бог не может быть дороже Мэттью. Но я сделала это ради него. Он был хорошим ребёнком. Послушным. Но беспокойным. В отца. Я боялась за его душу и за его жизнь.  
— И в конечном счёте это помогло.  
Фогги не знает, что это такое только что свалилось у него с плеч, тяжёлое, невыносимое, и оставило немым. Надо что-то говорить — а солнце льётся на пол скромной кельи, и они сидят рядом и молчат: мать Мэтта, давшая ему жизнь и возвратившая к ней, и его лучший друг. Который не слышал, как его звали.  
Всё больше ясности и надежды, всё меньше вопросов — но остаётся самое главное.  
— Он в опасности, — говорит Фогги наконец. — Он всё ещё в опасности.  
— Он всегда в ней будет, Фогги. Он ведь Мёрдок.  
— Но вы сделали для него всё, что могли. Мы должны найти его. И ту женщину, которая искала его. Куда он мог пойти?  
— Домой?..  
— Его там нет.  
Сестра Мэгги молчит. Очень долго. Чётки в руках стучат мерно, но нервно.  
— Я решила уйти, когда Мэтти начал таскаться за отцом в зал «Фогвелл», — очень тихо говорит она. — Будто ему там мёдом было намазано. Он казался мне тихим, но он на самом деле всегда был таким же, как его отец. Но я… Не думаю, что совершила ошибку, когда вышла за Джека.  
— Зал «Фогвелл»?  
— Да. Спортивный зал. Где тренировались боксёры. Он приходил оттуда в обнимку со своими книжками, и у него горели глаза. Как у отца.  
— Почему я об этом сразу не подумал, — бормочет Фогги. — Спасибо. Спасибо вам. За всё спасибо. За Мэтта. Я найду его. Всё будет хорошо. Напомните мне адрес, теперь я за ним присмотрю.  
Ручки в кармане пиджака нет, как и самого пиджака, телефон разрядился — и Фогги твердит адрес, пока он не начинает отскакивать от зубов. Он был там всего один раз, и то после хотел забыть, что был, толкового приятного разговора не вышло. Поднимается, благодарит сестру Мэгги спутанно и скомканно, пока она его провожает, хочет её обнять — но не уверен, что монахинь можно обнимать.  
— Я ничего не скажу Мэтти, — обещает Фогги, неловко улыбаясь в дверях монастыря, и ему снова хочется сморщиться, потому что в глазах странно щиплет.

***

Наверное, Фогги всё же немножко отвык от Мэтта. Или надеялся на чудо.  
Но лучше бы Мэтт Мёрдок, конечно, после монастыря пошёл в бар, а не в драку.  
Этот чёртов спортивный зал ассоциируется у Фогги именно с дракой, и он невольно вспоминает: Джесс сказала, что Мэтт сиганул в окошко, услышав слово «Сорвиголова». Своё другое имя. Помнил он его или нет?  
Неважно.  
Важно, что он жив, что он должен быть в «Фогвелле», потому что его не было больше нигде. Важно, что они точно вот-вот встретятся. Что Мэтт помнил его всё это время.  
Светофор. Фогги перебегает дорогу на красный свет — хотя не так давно сдержанно осуждал за эту привычку Джессику, — и какая-то дорогая тачка истерично и возмущённо ему сигналит. Но терять больше не хочется ни секунды. Ни полсекунды. Даже больше не хочется спать, совсем не хочется. Совсем-совсем, он просто душераздирающе зевает.  
Так на углу у «Фогвелла» чуть не происходит лобовое столкновение: Фогги летит вперёд, не видя ничего вокруг и зевая, а Джессика идёт ему навстречу, уткнувшись в телефон.  
— Чёрт, мэм, простите, — выдаёт Фогги, затормозив в шаге от катастрофы.  
— Нельсон, спать надо. Ты спал?  
— Зачем?  
Фогги мутно смотрит на Джессику, вцепившуюся в его плечи. У неё лиловые круги под глазами, и он думает: «Наверное, сама не спала, хорошо, что я ещё не так плохо выгляжу».  
Действительно, не так — намного хуже. Джессика хотя бы причесалась и нигде не посеяла свою куртку. Хотя зачем ей куртка в такую жару?..  
— Кажется, Мэтт нашёлся, — говорит она.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Взгляд Джессики становится ещё внимательнее, и она отпускает Фогги. Но как-то очень аккуратно. Как будто она — психиатр, Фогги сказал, что он — Наполеон, и надо стряхнуть пыль с его мундира и поправить треуголку.  
— Так, — она ещё способна мыслить и что-то выяснять. — Я написала Дэнни. Ещё ночью. Он всё равно был на улицах. Он ничего не заметил, но утром встретил Тёрка Баррета. Ну, знаешь, неудачник, который слишком много знает и поэтому всё время отпизженный.  
— Ты сейчас описала половину моих знакомых.  
Внимательный взгляд становится слегка неодобрительным. Улица вокруг бурлит, они стоят посреди тротуара как два наблюдательных суриката, люди недовольно огибают их, и Джессика на всякий случай оглядывается. Щурится на солнце.  
Который час?  
Тоже неважно.  
— Короче, — она, похоже, на той стадии, когда уже не зевают, а держатся на ногах до первой возможности упасть на горизонтальную поверхность, — Баррет искал какого-то должника в Адской кухне и видел ночью недалеко от девяносто шестого пирса, где обычно всякие бичи разводят костры и греются, какого-то полуголого объебоса в бинтах, со стеклянным взглядом. Я как услышала, сразу поняла, что это Мэтт. Дэнни тоже понял.  
— Мне казалось, ты считаешь его тупым.  
— Тебе не казалось, но речь не об этом. Дэнни поговорил с бомжами. Им тоже было интересно, кто к ним заходил на огонёк. Кто-то проследил за ним. Он сломал замок на двери спортзала «Фогвелл» и зашёл туда. Дэнни сходил бы сам, но предоставил это мне и ушёл протирать своими штанами дорогое кресло. Только не говори, что ты уже знаешь про зал.  
— Я просто побывал в женском монастыре.  
— Везде без мыла влезешь.  
Джонс молча поворачивает в сторону «Фогвелла», ещё раз взглянув на карту в телефоне. Фогги на этот раз от неё не отстаёт, приноровившись за ночь к быстрой резкой походке.  
В двери вместо стекла с табличкой — запылённая фанерка. Джессика зачем-то стучит по ней костяшками пальцев.  
— Как дома в лучшие деньки, — бормочет она.  
К дверной ручке они тянутся синхронно — но Джонс опускает руку. Изображает на лице подобие усталой усмешки и показывает: мол, ты вперёд.  
— Эй, — говорит Фогги, взявшись за ручку. — Ты хороший детектив.  
— Можешь выразить благодарность в литрах.  
— Подумаю над этим, — отвечает он.  
И толкает дверь.

***

Очень долго не было ничего. Ни людей, ни пламени, в котором сгорает мир, ни его самого.  
Была темнота, и чёрное небо раскалывалось на тысячи обломков, и першило в горле бетонной крошкой, и перебивало дыхание, и звенело стеклом.  
Были чьи-то горячие руки и запах крови, его собственной крови — и ещё чьей-то, горячей и пряной, и ещё почему-то запах бензина. Всё это — и боль, бесконечная боль в груди — заполняло его память. Так, что на свете ничему другому не оставалось места.  
Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем под разбитым чёрным небом появились новые звуки и новые запахи — и другие ладони, тёплые и ласковые.  
— Мэттью, — звал его голос. Знакомый и совершенно неузнаваемый. — Мэтти.  
Так могла бы звать его мама. Но мама оставила его очень давно.  
Теперь была эта женщина, сестра Мэгги — горькое и символичное совпадение, должно быть. Она стучала чётками, шелестела страницами, говорила с ним, уносила запах его крови в тазике с водой и плавучей мягкой губкой, кормила и заставляла глотать лекарства. Она собирала его по кусочкам. Она, а не другие сёстры, которые лечили его. Её руки были почти как руки мамы, и её голос был почти как голос мамы, и единственное, о чём жалел Мэтт, лёжа в полубеспамятстве и боли, обретая себя заново, — что он не мог запомнить свою маму так, как теперь запоминает и узнаёт людей. Самых близких — по одному сердцебиению.  
Но это не могла быть она.  
Чем больше приходило из небытия, чем больше осколков чёрного неба складывалось над его головой, чем прочнее срастались переломы, тем острее он вспоминал: рядом с ним опасно каждому. И он ловил руки сестры Мэгги, и говорил, что должен уйти, но она качала головой и твердила, что здесь Мэтт в безопасности, и все, кто рядом с ним, тоже.  
Мэтт успел поверить.  
В конце концов, пока сестра Мэгги называла его только по этому имени, пока у него не было другого — всё действительно оставалось в порядке.  
Тревога пришла вместе с чьим-то голосом. Словно знакомым, но чужим и осторожным, и Мэтт как будто не хотел вспоминать женщину, что звала его через дверь тихим шёпотом и дёргала ручку. Он попытался однажды — но вспомнил вовсе не её, а почему-то Фогги. Его мягкую надёжную ладонь на плече. Фогги нельзя было вспоминать, потому что Мэтт достаточно испортил в его жизни; потому что из всех людей, которых он помнил, он не сможет доставить проблемы только Электре.  
Электре, которая пахла их кровью, бетонной крошкой и бензином и молчала, почти всё время молчала, когда небо рухнуло. Ей больше не было весело. Но она его не бросила. Она не бросила его, даже когда оставила здесь и больше не пришла.  
Мэтт надеялся, что сможет уйти сам, найти её и испариться навсегда для тех, кому несёт лишь опасность, — и терпеливо ждал, когда перестанет давить грудь, когда исчезнет лёгкий привкус крови во рту.  
Он не дождался совсем немного.  
Перед тем как в темноте произнесли другое его имя и мир снова вспыхнул красным огнём, его пальцы скользили по строчкам Евангелия от Матфея. Мэтт читал вслух, пытаясь заглушить голоса, пытаясь перекричать возню, и повторял вслух: _всякое царство, разделившееся само в себе, опустеет; и всякий город или дом, разделившийся сам в себе, не устоит_.  
Но другой знакомый голос, такой же безликий, позвал его по другому имени. Тому, что несло опасность.  
И уйти пришлось раньше. Не попрощавшись с сестрой Мэгги. Никого не поблагодарив. Бросив раскрытую книгу и разбив окно — рама не поддавалась.  
Наверное, у него не было шанса больше не называться Сорвиголовой, но его не должны были найти — а он не должен был оборачиваться.  
Он слышал, как они ищут его: Фогги и Джессика. Мэтт помнил и её и узнал по громкому оклику — но нужно было спрятаться. Джессика Джонс никогда не плакала о нём, он и знал её всего пару безумных дней — но почему-то слышал, словно сквозь толщу воды, как она сглатывает слёзы, и знал, что эти слёзы — о нём. И пока они бессонно кружили по улицам, Мэтт шёл прочь от их голосов, будто прочь от самого себя.  
Он очнулся, когда его окликнули бездомные. Тяжёлый запах нагретого огнём металла и кое-как вымытых в Гудзоне тел. Они позвали Мэтта к своему костру у воды, пытались предложить какую-то еду и так же плохо постиранную одежду и понятливо отстали, когда Мэтт не стал отвечать на расспросы. Голоса Джесс и Фогги были не слышны — и Мэтт просидел там, у пирса, несколько часов. Люди не замечают бездомных — не заметят и его. Утром он что-нибудь придумает.  
В эти несколько часов он тянул руки к огню, дышал ветром с Гудзона — и не понимал, что улыбается. Странно: сидеть среди бездомных, под открытым небом — и чувствовать себя дома. Здесь, в ночи, наполненной сиренами, криками помоечных чаек, плеском воды и редкими голосами людей в отдалении. Здесь, на улицах Адской кухни.  
Адская кухня и есть его дом. Покидать дом навсегда нельзя.  
Значит, ему никуда не деться.  
Решение действительно приходит утром, само, оставляющее хрупкий шанс сомнению. Мэтт уходит по безлюдным ещё улицам, знакомым до последней трещины асфальта под босыми ногами, к залу «Фогвелл». Фогги не вспомнил о нём, когда они были ещё недалеко и обсуждали поиски; Джессика о нём просто не знает. Если его там найдут — значит, так надо. Если не найдут — он улучит момент, залезет в собственную квартиру, а там уж как-нибудь сбежит.  
Когда на улице раздаются всё те же два голоса, Мэтт сидит посередине ринга — и улыбается, не замечая, что у него почему-то прикушена губа. Не зная и не понимая, что он пришёл из рук матери в дом отца. Шаги приближаются бессловесно и осторожно — оба ждут, что Мэтт попытается сбежать снова.  
Он не пытается.  
И от Фогги, который так же без единого слова перелезает через канаты и кидается его обнимать, едва успев спохватиться и не стиснуть рёбра, пахнет кофе и солью на щеках.  
— Сука, — произносит Джессика, стоя в дверях. Всё ещё не верит, что он не побежит. Не понимает, что он не побежит. Потому что знала его всего пару дней. — Какая же ты сука, Мёрдок.  
Мэтт слышит, как у неё дрожит горло — но она старается не всхлипнуть.

4

— Я как рыбка в аквариуме.  
— Ты же не видишь, что мы за стеклом.  
— Весь этот дом почти пустой. Звуки города далеко внизу. Непривычно.  
Джесс топчется у панорамного окна тайной квартиры Дэнни Рэнда, когда у неё в кармане вибрирует телефон. Ковёр убийственно белый, но разуваться она даже не думает. Думать после двух часов сна на ближайшем к двери диване получается вообще с трудом — но очень надо.  
Сделано только полдела: Мэтт пойман, напичкан таблетками, отмыт, одет и заново перебинтован. И спрятан. От Дэнни всё-таки есть какая-то польза. Признавать это слегка досадно, но справедливо. В конце концов, он тоже не спал всю ночь, а теперь вынужден делать вид, что работает, сидеть в офисе с открытыми глазами и умным видом, и ещё посреди всего этого он нашёл время дать Джессике ключи от квартиры, где когда-то прятался сам.  
Фогги забрал Марси из больницы и лёг спать. Ценная информация в пришедшем сообщении. Нет, даже бесценная. Джесс почему-то сердится, хотя сама же и выпинала его дрыхнуть, как только они со всем разобрались и привезли Мэтта сюда.  
Марси нельзя оставлять одну. Она — свидетель. Фогги, конечно, так себе защитник, плюшевый, но зато у него есть то, чего отчаянно не хватает другим защитникам, — мозги.  
Да какого чёрта её вообще беспокоит судьба Марси?  
— Ждала другое сообщение? — Мэтт сидит на диване развалившись, в дорогих тряпках Дэнни, и имеет наглость улыбаться.  
Джесс сердито отмалчивается и плюхается на диван рядом, прихватив с тумбочки бутылку какого-то коллекционного виски. И стакан. Один.  
— Ты не рыбка, — сообщает она, сделав глоток. — Ты долбоёб.  
Мэтт только усмехается.  
— Тебе надо сваливать, — продолжает Джесс. — У меня есть человек, который нарисует тебе другие документы.  
— Я никуда не свалю.  
— Свалишь, и насовсем. Мэтт Мёрдок мёртв.  
— Но ещё не сыграл тебе на пианино. Я обещал.  
Джесс беспомощно оглядывается в поисках пианино. Нет, у Дэнни такого не водится, и хорошо.  
— Будем считать мои нервы за пианино, — находится она и допивает до дна. — Ты исполнил на них прекраснейшую фугу. А теперь ты свалишь, как будто тебя нет.  
— Та женщина видела Марси. А если она вас выследила, то видела и тебя. И ей нужен был Сорвиголова.  
— Это разные люди, — устало говорит Джесс. — Мэтт Мёрдок мёртв. Сорвиголова жив.  
— Как так?  
— Вот так.  
— Налей мне виски?  
— Ты на колёсах и обойдёшься.  
За вторым стаканом она действительно не собирается. Наливает себе ещё — и всё-таки стаскивает «мартинсы», оставляет их на белом ковре и кладёт ноги на стеклянный столик. Запрокидывает голову на низкую мягкую спинку дивана.  
Почти хорошо.  
— Мы её и без тебя найдём, Мэтт. Марси составит портрет. Опознаем и выследим. Наверное, она работает на кого-то из твоих врагов. Хотят убить именно тебя.  
— Вроде никто не знал, что я — Сорвиголова.  
— Вроде… Мне не нравится это слово. Хотя знаешь, не надо быть слишком умным, чтобы понять, что если мы свалили из участка с пропавшим Мёрдоком, а на камерах «Мидланд Сёркл» засветились с Сорвиголовой, который не вышел…  
— Мы засветились на камерах?  
— Ага. Искали трупы, а вытащили записи. Вот знали бы, что трупов там нет, — забетонировали бы всё нахуй сразу.  
Мэтт еле слышно барабанит пальцами по коленке. Джесс пьёт с закрытыми глазами, едва приподнимая голову, только чтобы сделать глоток. Тут и правда, блядь, как в аквариуме или как на витрине, хорошо ещё, что этаж высокий.  
— Кому ты отдавил хвост?  
Мэтт перестаёт барабанить, и Джесс приоткрывает один глаз.  
Он загибает пальцы.  
Самое время выжрать снова, что тут ещё сделать.  
— Похоже, это не тот вопрос, — решает она. — Кто мог узнать, что ты в монастыре?  
— Никто. Либо кто-то, кто, как и вы, смотрел записи с камеры на перекрёстке, либо кто-то, кто выследил вас и знал, что вы связаны со мной.  
— Таких много?  
Мэтт качает головой. Джесс старается думать — и надеется, что этот потрясный виски сейчас начнёт думать за неё.  
Она набирает Оскару: документы Мэтту надо начать рисовать без его согласия, чтобы потом только сфоткать, и дело готово. Но Оскар не отвечает. Правильно: сейчас полдень, он наверняка ходит по выставке, выключив звук или вообще оставив где-то мобильный. У него же настоящая выставка. Теперь ему, может, и не придётся подделывать документы, но сейчас надо, очень надо.  
— Джесс, я не брошу Адскую кухню.  
— Вообще, мы тут без тебя хорошо справлялись, — она морщится. — Фогги вот собирается открыть конторку «Нельсон и Шталь». Я хожу по выставкам с бокалом винца. Жизнь бьёт ключом. Даже не разводным и не по голове.  
Надо попробовать ударить его по больному, да. В его же интересах раствориться, а те, кто ищут, сами и отвалятся.  
То, что на мобильный с какого-то хера начинает трезвонить Малкольм, злит Джесс ещё сильнее. Она сначала хватается за трубку, думая, что это Оскар; потом сбрасывает звонок; на следующем отключает телефон совсем и вливает в себя оставшийся в стакане виски.  
— И у Адской кухни есть Сорвиголова, — она делает контрольный выстрел. — С ушками.  
— С рожками.  
— С ними.  
— Но костюм был на мне?!  
— Не так трудно было найти Мелвина Поттера и заказать реплику.  
— Надеюсь, это не ты.  
— Я ещё не допилась до чёртиков ни в каком смысле, не волнуйся.  
Мэтт долго молчит и сосредоточенно чешет нос. Кто-то говорит, что это к выпивке, но попробовать запасы алкоголя Дэнни ему не светит: Джесс читает инструкции к лекарствам, если их пьёт кто-то другой. Ну и да, он всё ещё сука.  
— Я должен остаться, — решительно заключает он. — И разобраться. Тот, кто бегает в моём костюме, в опасности.  
— Нет, — Джесс зевает. — Она же пришла в монастырь за Сорвиголовой. Она знала, что это не ты.  
И только сказав это, она убирает ноги со стола и принимает вертикальное положение.  
— Знала, — Джесс почти зло чешет плечо. — Кто-то имеет достаточно связей и средств, чтобы всё сопоставить. Кто-то охуенно на тебя зол. Ты точно не помнишь голос?  
— Я и Марси не помнил толком. Джесс, мне всё отшибло.  
— Ой, не пизди, когда мы встретились, ты уже был отшибленный. Соображай. Ты сказал, что когда она тебя звала — ты вспоминал Фогги. Марси сказала, что лицо и ей показалось знакомым, но она не помнит, где её видела. И как будто она выглядела немного иначе. Хотя я бы и Марси в жизни не узнала без боевого раскраса.  
— Джесс, помолчи.  
Мэтт зачем-то закрывает глаза, и она затыкается. Сидит, раскачивая в пальцах пустой стакан. Ждёт, когда он что-нибудь скажет, и почти наслаждается тишиной, мягким диваном под задницей и отсутствием необходимости куда-то бежать.  
А потом всё окончательно летит в пизду от пары реплик Мэтта.  
— Фиск, — говорит он, неуверенно хмуря брови. — Она была с Уилсоном Фиском. Эта женщина. Хозяйка галереи.  
— Хозяйка, блядь, чего?!  
Джесс натягивает ботинки, пока телефон тупит, включаясь. Мэтт вертит головой, не понимая, что за паника поднялась за сотую долю секунды, а Джесс не понимает, откуда на полу осколки стакана.  
— Джесс…  
— Как же её, блядь, звали…  
— Ванесса Марианна.  
— Да как-то не так.  
Она шарит по карманам джинсов, потом соображает, что визитка осталась в дурацкой маленькой сумочке, которую её заставила взять с собой Марси, и что имя Джесс не запомнила из разговоров и не прочитала. Что на выставке она мало, но всё-таки общалась с ними, что хозяйка пыталась завести с ней беседу. Про картину. Про тревожный красный цвет. Про связи между людьми.  
Блядь, блядь, блядь.  
Оскар не отвечает. Малкольм, звонивший восемь раз, тоже.  
Она не прощается с Мэттом — только орёт уже от лифта, чтобы он никуда не высовывался.

***

Такси гонит через Манхэттен, и Джесс нецензурно торопит водителя.  
Ни Оскар, ни Малкольм не берут трубку. Отвечает только сонный Нельсон.  
— Вы ведь не дома у кого-то из вас? — спрашивает она, не дожидаясь, пока тот выговорит «алё».  
— Я не идиот, мы в гостинице.  
— Вот и сидите на жопе ровно.  
— Что случилось?!  
— Покажи Марси фото бабы этого, которого вы посадили, — Джесс сверлит взглядом затылок водителя.  
Она не доверяет уже никому. До неё только сейчас доходит, что она села прямо за водителем, чтобы в случае чего успеть подпридушить его сзади или пнуть, когда откроется задняя дверь и он начнёт её вытаскивать.  
— Этого кого?..  
— Ты двадцать секунд назад говорил, что ты не идиот.  
— А, — Нельсон соображает, что она не может говорить. — Фиска.  
— Да.  
Нельсон ругается и кладёт трубку.  
Сообщение «Она перекрасила волосы и загорела» приходит, когда Джесс выскакивает из такси. Ладно, от Марси тоже есть польза. От Марси есть большая польза: она, как женщина, в которой обычно нет ничего естественного, легко раскусит любую другую.  
Был же один шанс из тысячи, что эта баба сунется устранять Мэтта сама. Один грёбаный шанс. Вендетта у неё, что ли? Или «хочешь сделать хорошо — сделай это сам»?  
Никакого значения это не имеет.  
Потому что ни Оскар, ни Малкольм не отвечают.  
Джесс взлетает по лестнице вверх пешком: в коридоре страшно людно. Видо должен был быть дома, он остаётся дома один, пока идёт выставка, блядь, чёрт бы побрал эту выставку!  
— Какого хрена тут происходит? — спрашивает она у столпившихся соседей. Даже не может вспомнить ничьих имён: Джонс не из тех, кто водит дружбу с соседями. Можно знать про них всё, но помнить фамилии едва-едва, и то лишь те, что нацарапаны у звонков.  
— Мы не знаем. Мы слышали грохот и выстрел.  
— И снова грохот.  
Джессика проталкивается к распахнутой двери. На полу — что-то красное. Разлитое ведро краски. И не краска. Темнее и понятнее. Ещё ведро. Ебучий фиолетовый. И ещё. Целый погром.  
Под подошвой что-то хрустит, и она отступает на шаг. Приклеивается к красному, поднимая разбитый телефон Малкольма. Резко оборачивается и не смотрит на соседей — смотрит на пол у них под ногами.  
И снова толкается, взбегая по красным клейким следам на свой этаж.  
Цепочка обрывается у двери Малкольма. Джесс барабанит в неё как умалишённая, потом теряет самоконтроль — к чёрту самоконтроль в таких ситуациях — и снова выносит её с ноги.  
В комнате стоит бледный остолбеневший Видо, весь перемазанный краской и кровью.  
— Тётя Джесс? — он распахивает глаза. — Те люди ушли? Ты их отлупила?  
— Какие люди? Ты ранен? Ранен? Что случилось?  
— Те люди, — он пытается объяснить ей что-то, и грязная рубашка почему-то липнет к куртке.  
Джессика стоит перед Видо на коленях, крепко в него вцепившись, прижав к себе. Сама не знает, как это получилось.  
Он вроде бы цел.  
— Я не ранен. Малкольм ранен. Они прострелили ему плечо, и я не могу найти аптечку, — Видо собирается с духом и всё объясняет. — Он их напугал, и ещё тащил меня по лестнице. Я не знаю зачем. Я мог сам. Наверное…  
Супертётя не матерится.  
Но супертётя отпиздит искусствоведа так, что искусствовед пожалеет, что выжил.  
А Видо пугать нельзя.  
Она суётся в шкаф к Малкольму, достаёт аптечку, прислушивается к шуму воды, заставляет себя встряхнуться и сохранять хотя бы тень спокойствия. Ради Видо. И ещё потому, что Малкольм…  
Ладно, в этот раз влез действительно по делу.  
Дорогой пиджак лежит на полу в ванной, дырявый и потемневший. Рубашка, тоже вся в крови, валяется рядом. Полуголый Малкольм пытается сидеть на краю ванны, капает кровью на пол, прижимая к ране и без того бордовое полотенце — наверное, выбранное из тех же соображений, из каких Джесс старается выглядеть хладнокровной.  
В другой ситуации она могла бы пошутить про то, что лучше бы он завёл коричневые брюки.  
— Видо, — спрашивает она, невозмутимо запихивая Малкольма прямо в ванную и отнимая от его плеча полотенце, — а папа на выставке, да?  
— Да.  
— Не звонил?  
— Не-а.  
— Хорошо, — врёт Джесс и не краснеет. — Значит, с ним всё будет в порядке. Завари пока на кухне крепкий сладкий чай.  
Видо ни к чему соваться в ванную. Хотя бы пока она будет ковыряться и беседовать.  
Малкольм косится на неё, не зная, как заговорить; Джесс держит каменное лицо. Секунд тридцать, пока не понимает, что пуля прошла навылет.  
— Вы вызывали полицию? — спрашивает она.  
— Нет, Видо сказал, что копы не нужны.  
— Наверняка кто-нибудь из соседей вызвал, — она рвёт упаковку перевязочного пакета.  
— Я услышал шум внизу, — Малкольм шипит, стиснув зубы.  
Джесс тоже стискивает зубы — но не потому, что ей больно.  
Супертётя отпиздит искусствоведа, в этом нет сомнений. Вот только теперь действовать надо аккуратнее.  
— Слушай сюда, — говорит она Малкольму вполголоса. — Приедут копы — попроси детектива Косту присмотреть за Видо. Именно детектива Косту. Все остальные идут нахуй, а этому я верю.  
— Понял.  
— Сам езжай в больницу, я не врач и не медсестра.  
— Понял.  
Она молчит, кое-как останавливая кровь. Смывает красные потёки с рук, оставляя Малкольма в ванне.  
Когда шумит вода, как-то проще это сказать. Может, он и не расслышит.  
Но сказать нужно.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Джессика.  
Перекошенный Малкольм, прислоняясь наспех перевязанным плечом к холодной настенной плитке, улыбается.  
Когда Видо несёт раненому герою чай, под окном уже воют сирены — а Джесс смотрит на визитку, стоя посреди своей квартиры.  
Марианна Уилсон.  
Люди часто берут созвучные настоящему имени псевдонимы или обыгрывают имена близких людей. Как всё просто, аж хочется сплюнуть.  
Но уже поздно думать, могло ли что-то пойти по-другому, если бы Джессике Джонс было не насрать, что пишут на визитках.

***

Вообще не надо быть детективом, чтобы понять: что-то плохое уже случилось.  
Дальше начинаются тонкости.  
Джесс покупает очередной кофе, вливает его в себя, шагая по улице в сторону галереи — совершенно бессмысленно, но свежий воздух помогает проснуться, — и понимает прекраснейшие вещи.  
Нет, не прекраснейшие.  
Ванессе нужен Сорвиголова. Тот, который Мэтт Мёрдок.  
Она достаточно умная, раз выследила их. Значит, недостаточно глупая, чтобы убить Оскара на месте.  
Значит, она должна предложить обмен.  
Значит, нужно выиграть время и составить план. Хоть какой-то, но план.  
И вот на этом пункте всё становится гораздо хуже, потому что впутывать явно больше никого нельзя, Мёрдок слишком эмоционален, у Дэнни нет мозгов, у Марси тоже, Малкольм — всё равно мудак и к тому же ранен, а они с Нельсоном — два сонных зомби.  
Хотя, может, он успел немного поспать.  
Или нет.  
Это уже не её, Джессики, трудности, и даже не Нельсона, а общие.  
Она трёт виски, прислонившись спиной к какой-то стене. От куртки воняет краской. От неё самой — бухлом и кофе. Люди идут мимо, летние, пёстрые, раздражающие, их слишком много, сутки слишком длинные. Какой-то пожилой мужчина в больших очках и кепке пытается узнать, в порядке ли Джесс.  
Не совсем в порядке.  
Чёртов Мёрдок. Сам непонятно когда спит, а когда появляется в чьей-то жизни — совсем прощай подушка. Надо сосредоточиться. Надо. Думай, Джесс.  
Картонный стаканчик сминается в руке чуть ли не в шарик для пинг-понга. Идти к Мэтту нельзя. Ни к кому нельзя идти: она, вероятно, под колпаком, и на Ванессу работают даже не наркоманы с примечательными причёсками, которых Джесс склонна не замечать неделями. Можно не пытаться оглядываться в толпе, выискивая, кому набить морду и от кого делать ноги.  
Она должна быть одна.  
Решение зреет очень быстро. Джесс заворачивает в ближайшую кофейню — за ночь они изучили все, пожалуй, — запирается в туалете и отжимает пробку слива, сняв крышку бачка. Если вдруг кто-то полезет слушать и сюда — приятно ему насладиться шумом Ниагарского водопада.  
Она звонит Нельсону — но трубку, как назло, берёт Марси.  
— Мне нужен Фогги, — говорит Джесс.  
— Тогда приходи и разбуди его. Это просто невозможно.  
— Это вопрос жизни и смерти.  
— Я знакома с ним чуть меньше, чем он с Мэттом. Без вариантов. Что случилось?  
Ну блядь, хоть плачь. Но препираться некогда.  
— Ванесса подсылала людей похитить Видо, — говорит Джесс, облизав пересохшие губы. — Не удалось. Но Оскар не отвечает, он как раз был в её галерее. Ей нужен не он.  
— Это понятно.  
— За мной могут следить. Поэтому я не знаю, когда позвоню. Либо она выйдет на связь, либо я позвоню и прямо спрошу, чего она хочет. Мне надо скорее внести ясность, но выиграть время.  
— Ясно, — Марси неприлично спокойна. Странно.  
— Впутывать больше никого не стоит. В курсе ты, я, Нельсон, Мэтт, Дэнни Рэнд. И Малкольм Дюкасс. Фогги знает, кто это, но он в больнице.  
— Что впутывать никого нельзя, тоже ясно. Потому что Мэтта я знаю столько же, сколько Фогги. Он не одобрит и предпримет что-нибудь идиотское.  
— Ты же не знала, что он…  
— Я тебя умоляю. Это было ясно ещё с «Объединёнными конструкциями».  
Джесс считает про себя до пяти, чтобы поймать за хвостик ускользающую идею. От шума воды, как назло, ещё сильнее хочется спать.  
— Она может захотеть обмен, — выговаривает Джесс.  
— Фогги его не допустит.  
— Да это, блядь, будет просто глупо. Нам нужно сохранить обоих, а если она получит Мэтта…  
— Ладно. Джесс, выпей энергетик. Насколько я поняла, у тебя сердце от этого не остановится.  
— А жаль.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Мне уже страшно.  
— Знаешь, вот в «Песни льда и пламени»…  
— Ой, иди нахуй, — Джесс проводит рукой по лицу. — Про Бетюнский монастырь уже дошутились. Я сообщу.  
— Просто выиграй время. Удачи.  
В «Песни льда и пламени». Не в «Игре престолов». Это что, Марси умеет читать толстые книжки без картинок?!  
Джессика, не останавливая воду, кладёт крышку на место. Мочит голову в раковине ледяной водой. Смотрит на себя в зеркало: на куртке — красное пятно, прямо на груди.  
Она выиграет. И не только время.  
Они выиграют.

***

— Ванесса.  
Вот так, как выбить дверь с ноги: набрать номер с визитки Марианны Уилсон и сразу назвать её настоящее имя. Очень помогает перейти к сути разговора без расшаркиваний.  
— Мисс Уилсон. Произведение искусства одного художника.  
Нет, ну глупо было ожидать, что мужик, который рискнул связаться с Джонс, — не ебанат и во всём осторожен.  
Вот, значит, как организовываются выставки в Адской кухне. Раз — и заперт со всех сторон, если она попадёт в полицию, то сдаст и Оскара.  
Но теперь можно будет справедливо отмахиваться трусами и говорить, что она ему угрожала. Мол, смотрите, и пуля в стене квартиры застряла, и похищение было.  
— Ванесса, — повторяет Джессика уверенным голосом. — Что тебе нужно? Давай договоримся.  
Она сидит на лавочке, в аккуратном сквере, прямо напротив галереи. Прекрасная мишень для снайперов и наблюдателей. Ещё один жест напоказ — вот она я, не прячусь, обследись за мной, шмара ты крашеная. К тому же это красное пятно на куртке прекрасно дополняет картину и мозолит глаза.  
— Ты знаешь что. Кто. Хочешь предложить обмен?  
— Хочу.  
— Попытаешься меня обмануть — и он умрёт.  
Я не попытаюсь, мрачно думает Джесс. Пусть пытаются другие, а она в случае чего просто свернёт Ванессе шею.  
— Это я прекрасно понимаю. И это не в моих интересах. Ты же сама женщина, ты знаешь, каково это — потерять своего мужчину. Я не смогу выманить твою ненаглядную цель до ночи. Дай мне время.  
— До рассвета.  
Более чем достаточно. Обычно бывает меньше.  
— Постараюсь сделать это пораньше, — спокойно отвечает Джесс.  
— Я хочу не того, который в красном костюме, — замечает Ванесса. — Думаю, ты и это поняла. Я знаю, что это не Мёрдок.  
— Даже не начинай. Я не дура. Была бы дурой — ты бы всё ещё не знала, где его искать.  
— Была бы ты умнее, я бы действительно этого всё ещё не знала. Я навела справки о твоей конторе. Не слишком ты успешный детектив, Джессика Джонс.  
В общем-то, шах и мат. Хотя Джесс хочет заметить, что если бы она высыпалась, а Мёрдок не прятался у бомжей с целью обезопасить близких, хуй бы что у Ванессы получилось.  
— Я позвоню вечером, — предупреждает Джессика. — Мне нужны гарантии. Я хочу его услышать. Не сейчас, ближе к делу.  
— Хорошо. В десять вечера.  
— Пойдёт.  
Джессика жмёт «отбой» — и улыбается стеклянному кубику галереи.  
Килгрейв мог бы рассказать Ванессе, что обычно случается после того, как Джессика Джонс улыбается не по приказу. Но уже не расскажет.

***

Вернуться домой и спать в такой ситуации может только бесчувственное бревно.  
Но в случае с Джессикой Джонс это выглядит так, будто она просто в своём амплуа.  
Лучше быть злой и выспавшейся, чем просто злой — и она после разговора с Ванессой возвращается домой, бросает куртку на стул в кабинете и спит мордой в подушку до восьми вечера. Крепко. Кажется, даже без снов в пурпурных оттенках. Целых четыре часа.  
Не стоит совершать лишние телодвижения. И лишние звонки тоже: мало ли, как далеко тянутся руки бабы самого Фиска. Даже если не прослушка — можно достать список вызовов. Одно сообщение для Марси — о сроке обмена и разговоре. Отчёт эксперта — в еду Мэтта пытались добавить сложный яд без запаха на основе тетродотоксина. Звонок детективу Косте — как всегда, без объяснений, просто удостовериться, что с Видо всё в порядке, и узнать, что он в участке, в его кабинете, играет со своим Капитаном Америкой, потерявшим щит. Одно сообщение от Марси: «Продержи звонок три минуты».  
Сложно.  
Но выполнимо.  
Больше никаких инструкций. Остаётся только надеяться, что они там как-то скоординировались и что-то придумали, а не решили переть напролом. Нет, Джесс и сама способна переть напролом, но случай совсем не тот, и ставки совсем не те… И, в общем-то, бесполезно винить себя в том, что с Оскаром всё это происходит. Он и сам, без неё, вполне способен найти приключений на задницу и связаться не с теми людьми.  
Джесс чистит зубы — скорее чтобы не дышать на Мэтта перегаром, пытается отмыть алую краску с куртки — глухо, натягивает свежую майку. И звонит Мэтту, уже выныривая на вечерние улицы Нью-Йорка.  
Можно не приглядываться к водителям, не смотреть лишний раз по сторонам. Её и так караулят. Надо выглядеть как человек без козырей в рукаве.  
И точно не стоит выглядеть как лох, который насовал туда хуй пойми каких карт, включая скидочные в секс-шоп, и надеется, что это поможет. Но ощущения сейчас именно такие.  
— Мне нужна помощь, — говорит Джесс нарочно громко, высматривая свободное такси. — Сегодня ночью. Я приеду за тобой.  
— Я готов, — говорит Мэтт. — Всё будет хорошо, Джесс.  
И кладёт трубку.  
Пожалуй, если Сорвиголова обещает, что всё будет хорошо, стоит занервничать. Но она мало его знает. Меньше, чем надо для беспокойства.  
И вместо того чтобы нервничать, Джесс злится, что он не рассказывает детали плана.  
У них вообще есть план?  
Поговорить с Оскаром надо до того, как она встретится с Мэттом. Иначе это будет подозрительно. Враги Мэтта могут знать, как хорошо он слышит; разговор точно должен быть в секрете от него. Джесс вспоминает об этом почти слишком поздно, едва не сев в такси, в последний момент морщится, говорит водителю, что у него в салоне будто коты нассали, и хлопает дверью. Отходит в сторону, тянет время, зайдя в магазин вроде как за шоколадкой. Покупает первую попавшуюся и жуёт её на улице, глядя на экран мобильного.  
Ровно в десять вечера Джесс набирает номер с визитки. Трубку сразу дают Оскару. Скорее всего, просто подносят к уху: он же наверняка связан.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — обещает она.  
Подхватила от кого-то, не её же фраза. Ничто никогда не бывает хорошо.  
— Что бы тебе ни предлагали, не верь им, пожалуйста, — тараторит он в ответ.  
Джесс помнит, что просит его заткнуться. Не помнит, что несёт — сплошным потоком, совершенно нехарактерно для себя. Забивает эфир. Помнит: три минуты. Когда звонок пытаются скинуть в первый раз, она рявкает на мужчину и заявляет, что сказала Оскару ещё не всё. Треплется и треплется — что-то о его картинах, о связях между людьми, о нём, о том, что это её вина, хотя собиралась же сказать, что он сам идиот. Во второй раз продлить звонок не выходит. Мужской голос назначает ей место для передачи Сорвиголовы: склады строительного магазина недалеко от парка в Адской кухне.  
Три минуты восемнадцать секунд.  
Лучше не смотреть по сторонам, а то вдруг где-то на углу мелькнёт фиолетовая тень.  
Теперь надо скорее сесть в первое попавшееся такси и снова подгонять водителя. Хорошо, что за Мэттом не надо подниматься: он ждёт её, садится в машину быстро и юрко, как положено, когда за тобой следят.  
В толстовке Дэнни и капюшоне — но выбритый гладко, как идущий на смерть.  
— Ты мудак, — зачем-то насупленно сообщает Джессика.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — опять эта стрёмная фраза, да ещё таким спокойным и добрым голосом, что иррационально хочется выбить ему зубы. — Всё будет хорошо, Джесс.  
Мэтт распрямляет её сжатые в кулак пальцы — и держит их в своей ладони, когда называет таксисту свой адрес в Адской кухне.  
Так начинается ещё одна длинная ночь в этой истории, и она — в любом случае — должна стать последней.

5

— Как жаль, что с нами нет Джессики. Она бы точно что-то придумала.  
— Знаешь что, Мэтт, иди в жопу. Ты знал её пару дней, а со мной знаком давно и не веришь, что я разберусь не хуже?!  
— Фогги, у тебя… Другая специфика деятельности.  
— Вы оба, не нагнетайте.  
Пока Джессика Джонс шатается по улицам Нью-Йорка в одиночестве под прицелом наблюдателей Ванессы и пытается выспаться, в квартире-«аквариуме» собирается целый консилиум лучших умов. И не лучших, как трагически, но реалистично отмечает про себя Фогги.  
Уговорить Марси не тащиться сюда оказалось невозможно. Это безумие какое-то, чистой воды безумие, будто ей мало было прошлого вечера: она сидит на диване, ненакрашенная, успевшая только локоны накрутить, прикрывает забинтованной ладошкой узкие белые штрихи пластыря на порезанной щеке, и вроде бы у неё должен быть вид несчастного трогательного оленёнка, который поранился… А ни фига подобного. Фогги пытается отрицать, что его девушка из тех, кому перевязанная рука не отбивает охоту к разным сомнительным подвигам, а только разжигает её; после полного провала он пытается отрицать, что Марси — его девушка.  
Тоже не получается.  
Всё это здорово мешает думать о деле — как и два невосточного вида ниндзюка, мерящие шагами большую студию, заполненную ярким светом.  
Совершенно некстати они тут мельтешат.  
— Если бы я не сидел тут, — наконец заявляет Мэтт, тыча Дэнни Рэнда в грудь пальцем и останавливаясь, — я мог бы услышать, как этого художника увозят. Тут слишком высоко.  
— Класс. Ты так зол, что я тебя спрятал, или ты сердишься, как девочка, увидевшая на выпускном у заклятой подружки такое же платье, как у себя?  
— Воу, — встревает Марси. — Мистер Рэнд, для мальчика, воспитанного монахами, вы хорошо осведомлены в психологии девочек-выпускниц.  
— Это просто массовая культура.  
— Так что мы будем делать? — Фогги напоминает о себе без особой надежды. — Нам нужен план.  
— Идеально было бы просто ворваться на место встречи вдвоём, скрутить Ванессу и заставить её выдать Оскара, — предлагает Дэнни.  
— При всём моём уважении, Дэнни, это ни черта не похоже на план.  
Фогги вздыхает и с тоской смотрит на бутылочку, стоящую вдалеке на низком комоде. Бутылочка початая и дорогая, но если он сейчас выпьет — он снова вырубится.  
— У нас никого больше и нет в распоряжении, — Фогги морщится. — Можно, конечно, позвонить Люку Кейджу.  
— Можн… — начинает Дэнни.  
— Совсем не стоит, — почему-то отрезает Мэтт. — Но да, нам бы разделиться. Одновременно отвлечь и попытаться нейтрализовать Ванессу и как-то найти место, где держат Оскара.  
— Джесс будет связываться с его похитителями. Можно было бы засечь сигнал, но как… Не в полицию же идти.  
Фогги чешет в затылке. Тут только и остаётся чесать в затылке, как один известный плюшевый мишка с опилками в голове.  
Марси прерывает повисшую тишину совершенно неожиданно.  
— Дюкасс, — говорит она.  
— Что — Дюкасс?  
— Он же работает на Ченга?  
— Теперь да, а что?  
— Его агентство предоставляло нам материалы для некоторых процессов. У них есть возможность пробить сигнал. Не знаю, насколько легальная, но когда это нас волновало?  
— Марси, ты же вроде должна уважать законы.  
— Вы с Мэттом тоже, и что?  
Это очень весомое «и что». Ответить абсолютно нечего.  
К тому же что-то наконец начинает вырисовываться, и это что-то даже не похоже на квадрат Малевича.  
— Какой охват вышек сотовой связи в Нью-Йорке? — живо интересуется Мэтт.  
— Сейчас погуглю, — Марси пожимает плечами и достаёт смартфон.  
— Впрочем, это всё равно не поможет. Даже если это в пределах моей слышимости, сдаться Ванессе должен я. Она ведь знает, что в красном костюме — не я. А жаль.  
— Я пару раз был вынужден использовать свою ци… — пытается оправдаться Дэнни, но Мэтт всё равно сердит. Всё же могло быть гораздо проще, но кто был способен предсказать такой поворот?  
— Всё равно, — Марси развивает мысль, копаясь в телефоне, — пока это самый лучший вариант. Если ты будешь готов, когда нам удастся обнаружить сигнал, то сможешь прислушаться, добраться до Оскара и спасти его. Этим полотнам рано расти в цене.  
— Но что мы…  
Честное слово, когда Мэтт начинает возражать, сознание Фогги проясняется лучше, чем после кофе и уж куда лучше, чем после коньяка. На всяких картинках рисуют лампочку над головой, когда смешному человечку приходит идея.  
Это тот случай.  
— Пижама, — выпаливает он, повернувшись к Мэтту. — Твоя пижама.  
— Что — моя пижама? — Мэтт непонимающе поднимает брови.  
— Твоя чёрная пижама. Она ещё сохранилась?  
— Думаю, да.  
— Дай её Дэнни.  
— Фогги, я не надену его пижаму!  
— Это не такая пижама.  
— Мы вас всё-таки подменим друг другом, — заключает Марси довольно, откидываясь на спину дивана и оглядывает Сорвиголову и… Сорвиголову-с-Железным-Кулаком. — Как в «Песни льда и пламени». Ну, там Джейни Пуль решили выдать замуж за Рамси Болтона, солгав, что она — Арья Старк…  
— Не знаю, кто все эти люди, — Мэтт мотает головой.  
— Спасибо за спойлеры, — Дэнни хмурится.  
Фогги интересно совсем другое. Он практичен.  
— Так и чем эта затея кончилась?  
— Не знаю, — беспечно отвечает Марси. — Мартин об этом ещё не написал.

***

Бесит.  
Невообразимо бесит необходимость действовать вслепую. Невообразимо бесит необходимость кому-то довериться.  
Джесс не слишком хорошо умеет полагаться на других — даже на тех, кто сжимает её руку и пытается приободрить. Особенно на них.  
Хочется тормознуть такси, выпнуть Мэтта из него и сказать — сама разберусь. Пусть он лучше ищет Оскара. Хотя как он найдёт Оскара? Он же не слышит через весь город, а его уже могли и за город вывезти.  
Мэтт твердит своё злоебучее «хорошо», как заевшая пластинка, и очень, очень надо сказать ему, чтоб он перестал уже врать, и заверить, что на худой конец — а конец точно будет таким — она отлично ломает шеи.  
Но Джесс почему-то молчит.  
Они выходят у старого кирпичного дома, и Джесс щурится: стемнело, а она и не заметила. Мэтт чего-то выжидает, провожает отъезжающее такси поворотом головы и только потом говорит:  
— Жди у мусорных баков за домом.  
— Ты, блядь, издеваешься?  
— Это недостаточно романтичное для тебя место?  
Ему точно стоит вмазать. Удивительно, что он ещё жив, если общается так со всеми женщинами.  
Джесс даже не дожидается, пока Мэтт зайдёт в подъезд. Сразу обходит дом, встаёт в простенке у чёртовой помойки и скоблит красное пятно ногтями. Никак не оттирается. Купить растворитель? А вдруг разъест краску на коже или вообще полкуртки? Она та ещё хозяюшка, никогда подобным не занималась.  
Не отчистится — придётся выкинуть.  
И Джесс заламывает воротник почти в отчаянии, даже плюёт на него, но красная краска не сходит. Можно было бы её выбросить, можно: Оскар предлагал купить новую косуху.  
Она не сможет выбросить куртку, если их кретинская команда не вытащит Оскара.  
Мэтт застаёт её за этим, и Джесс даже на него особо не смотрит: всё ещё продолжает мучить воротник, словив навязчивую идею, как навязчивую песенку. Мрачные панические мысли хуже всяких «Эй, дружок, от тебя я чок-чок» и подобных шедевров: говёную музыку хотя бы можно перебить нормальной, а нормальные мысли взять вообще неоткуда. И, пока Джесс всё ещё трёт пятно, Мэтт тащит её за собой какими-то подворотнями, узкими ходами, которые вроде должны уже были зарасти паутиной, и молчит. Когда надежда отковырять ещё хоть кусочек краски исчезает, Джессика решает хотя бы заговорить: пока они в пути, да ещё в таком… потайном, можно попытаться что-то узнать.  
Это лучше, чем разглядывать в полумраке его спину, обтянутую одной трикотажной чёрной кофтой, и постоянно утыкаться взглядом в две самые обычные дубинки, закреплённые на бедре. Отличное снаряжение, вот и стоило переодеваться? С таким же успехом мог голый пойти. Было бы три дубинки наготове, что уж там.  
— Мэтт, — зовёт она его вполголоса, хватая за плечо в очередном тёмном закоулочке.  
В ответ — тишина.  
— Мэтт, что вы задумали, ну всё-таки?  
Он молчит.  
— Да ответь же ты мне, грёбаный Сорвиголова, а?  
В этом проходе между старыми домами он может развернуться с трудом и даже немного кривит своё гладко выбритое лицо, задевая неровные пыльные кирпичи плечом.  
То есть, как понимает Джесс через пару секунд, глядя на него в упор, Мэтт кривит вовсе не своё лицо.  
Это просто не Мэтт, и она даже задирает чёрную бандану с одного края, закипая.  
Из-под банданы на неё смотрит неуместно честный в их ситуации правый глаз Дэнни Рэнда.  
Джесс одёргивает ткань, силясь не натянуть её до подбородка и не схватить его за грудки.  
— Вот теперь точно всё пропало, — цедит она.  
— Ничего не пропало, — оправдывается Дэнни. — Видишь, даже ты не сразу заметила.  
— У вас что, есть план?  
— Да.  
— Хочу ли я его знать?  
— Мы решили, что чем меньше ты будешь знать, тем естественнее будешь себя вести.  
— Ладно, — Джесс глубоко вдыхает. Выдыхает. — Ладно. Предположим. Предположим, у вас даже хороший план, и вы засекли звонок, и даже сами догадались побриться, чтобы разная щетина в глаза не бросалась…  
— Это Марси нам так сказала.  
— То есть вы догадались не сами.  
— Нет.  
— Нельзя быть таким честным, Дэнни, — заявляет Джесс в сердцах и протискивается мимо него вперёд, к лиловому неоновому тусклому свету. — Вот так одним махом лишаешь и веры, и надежды.  
— Просто доверься нам.  
— Пытаюсь.

***

— Со мной была ровно та же фигня, — доверительно сообщает Фогги с порога палаты. — Быстро заживает. И домой отпускают быстро. Хотя я б ещё полежал.  
— Ага. Тут так спокойно. Было. Пока вы не позвонили.  
Малкольм открывает ноутбук одной рукой, и Фогги присаживается рядом на пустую койку. Отрешённо — и обречённо — думает, что когда всё наконец завершится, тут может поприбавиться пациентов. Можно только надеяться, что все они будут прикручены к постелям наручниками, а всякие хреновы герои останутся целы.  
Как же, размечтался.  
— Помочь?  
— Не, — Малкольм упорно возится с ноутбуком одной рукой. — Это ещё не самое страшное.  
И он прав.  
Есть вещи куда страшнее простреленного плеча. Например, грёбаная неизвестность. Сначала не знаешь, где тело твоего лучшего друга, потом сомневаешься, жив ли он, а потом не понимаешь, зачем тебе такая жизнь и почему она случилась именно с тобой. Или вынужденное ожидание — как сейчас, когда черти дёрнули Марси ввязаться в историю почти наравне с другими, или как тогда, в мае, в ту ночь, когда они все сходили с ума в полицейском участке.  
Тогда Фогги и Малкольм слишком быстро нашли общий язык. Трудно было не найти его, с такими-то схожими друзьями. У Джессики и Мэтта один принцип на двоих, как в шутливом крылатом выражении: чтобы решить проблему, ты должен мыслить, как проблема, ты должен действовать, как проблема, ты должен сам стать проблемой.  
В каждой шутке, к сожалению, только доля шутки.  
Фогги не мешает Малкольму. Только постоянно поглядывает на собственный молчаливый мобильник и пытается не заговорить про пустой стол в «Элиас Инвестигейшенс».  
Но Малкольм заговаривает сам. Не отрывая взгляд от экрана.  
— На самом деле, я не помню, когда было спокойно, — признаётся он. — Уже не помню. С тех пор как я связался с Джесс, в моей жизни происходит сплошное дерьмо. Справедливости ради, она меня из него обычно и вытаскивает, но…  
— Как я тебя понимаю.  
— Иногда просто хочется всё бросить и уйти.  
— Так ты вроде всё бросил и ушёл.  
Малкольм всё-таки смотрит на Фогги — исподлобья, поверх открытого ноутбука, неудобно уложенного на живот.  
— Видимо, поэтому я валяюсь тут с такой красивой повязкой, отдельно от своего нового и уже дырявого пиджака, и жду, когда же Джесс решит поболтать с этими уродами. Бросил, не иначе. Так же успешно, как наркоту. Даже… ещё успешнее.  
— Ты попытался.  
— Ты вроде тоже. Но ничего не вышло. Такие связи не рвутся.  
— Расскажи мне ещё эту ванильную легенду про красную нить судьбы или как там?  
— А зачем? Мы и так уже всё поняли. Это Мэтт и Джесс будут пытаться её порвать до последнего. Я бы… Пожалуй, не хотел, чтобы у них вышло.  
Он затыкается ровно в десять. Вперивается взглядом в экран, и Фогги подлезает к нему сбоку.  
Секунды они считают так, будто это — таймер бомбы, а не одна из служебных программ агентства Ченга. Едва ли не синхронно вслух. Хорошо ещё, что они не могут слышать, что и как там говорят: пожалуй, нервный голос Джессики добавил бы перца в этот и без того весёлый вечер.  
— Засёк вышку, — выдыхает Малкольм, списывая координаты с карты. — Похоже, эта. Звони Марси.  
— Вот честное слово, — Фогги качает головой. — Честное слово, если это безумие выгорит — я на ней женюсь. И устрою чёртов патриархат. Чтобы она не успела втянуться во всякое безобразие и была занята по ночам.  
Малкольм нервничает. Но всё равно смеётся.

***

Найти во дворах автомобиль, в котором ждёт Марси, не так уж сложно. У дорогой тачки Дэнни Рэнда — приятно урчащий в ожидании двигатель, в салоне громко играет весёленькая современная музычка, Марси чуть-чуть невпопад подпевает ей и постукивает пальцами по рулю.  
Стоило, наверное, поехать кому-то другому. Но из тех, кому не надо драться, водительские права нашлись только у Марси. Зато Фогги ходил на панджаби. Это пригодилось ему целый один раз в жизни, кажется.  
Как только Мэтт в своём красном костюме влезает в авто, оно сразу же трогается с места. У Марси уже выставлены координаты вышки, наверное, и музыку она тоже выключает сразу.  
— Надень, — на его колени мягко ложится толстовка Дэнни. — Надеюсь, капюшон налезет на твои шикарные рога. Стёкла тут тонированные, но если вдруг нас остановят — скажу, что я Джой Мичам, везу пьяного мистера Рэнда, а проблем они не хотят.  
— Прокатит?  
— Прокатит. Я блондинка. Она тоже. Сейчас темно, и я наглая, — Марси звонко щёлкает пальцами по козырьку бейсболки.  
— Ни с чем не могу поспорить.  
Толстовка лезет на костюм очень туго, а Марси едет слишком быстро и поворачивает слишком круто. Мэтт понятия не имеет, какая скорость тут разрешена, но раз проблем пока нет, значит, она держится на пределе допустимого.  
Фогги не завёл бы отношений с тупенькой девочкой. В этом Мэтт не сомневался никогда, но в полной мере смог оценить выбор друга только сейчас.  
Было бы проще, если бы он хоть раз слышал этого Оскара. Но похитители наверняка заговорят хотя бы друг с другом. Ночь Нью-Йорка слишком многозвучна, но Мэтт будто никогда и не отвыкал слышать в этой ночи нужный зов о помощи.  
Двигатель наконец перестаёт урчать. Марси глушит машину где-то на севере Манхэттена.  
Теперь надо слушать очень внимательно.  
Ничего в Нью-Йорке не меняется. Сколько ни отлёживайся в монастырях. Поздним вечером всё так же где-то бьют посуду и ругаются, где-то смеются, где-то дерутся, где-то плачут. Шумят, постепенно редея, автомобили на дорогах, стонут парочки — в квартирах и не только в квартирах, откуда-то льётся музыка.  
Всё равно что выцеливать человека в толпе, где люди ещё и на плечах друг у друга сидят и машут какими-нибудь флажками.  
— Ты можешь дышать, Марси. Ты не слишком громко дышишь, поверь.  
Мэтт цепляется за удары, но всё не то: пощёчина пришедшей слишком поздно дочери, рука, поднятая пьяным мужем на жену, потасовка двух студентов из-за какого-то пустяка, которая очень быстро заканчивается обоюдным смехом. Всё не то.  
Приходится искать имя: Джессика, Джессика Джонс.  
Не так много людей могут назвать это имя.  
Оно звучит далеко и смазанно, пренебрежительно и резко: «У нашего шефа нет счетов с этой Джонс, так что у тебя есть шансы, парень». Ответ — злое-презлое мычание в тряпочку. Вполне подходящее по темпераменту человеку по фамилии Арохо.  
— Марси, — Мэтт кивает в сторону этого эха. Гулкого, будто в пустом большом гараже или другом унылом и голом помещении. — Нам туда.

***

— Склады строительного магазина должны хорошо гореть.  
— Мы не можем просто взять и поджечь их, Джесс.  
— Очень жаль.  
Почему — не могут? Потому что Ванесса отдаст приказ к казни? Она и так его отдаст. Потому что погибнут люди? Ванесса и её прихвостни, которых она наверняка набрала целую армию, чтобы справиться с Сорвиголовой?  
Может быть, и можно попытаться оправдать её людей тем, что им надо как-то кормить жён, детей и собачек, но ведь не все в таких ситуациях идут в бандиты. Кто-то разгружает корабли в порту, кто-то машет киркой на стройке, кто-то «бомбит» по ночам. Необязательно марать руки и оправдываться — нехваткой денег или там плохой наследственностью.  
Джессика вот себя не оправдывает.  
Дэнни просит её не торопиться. Даже не потому, что он ни хрена не видит — всё он видит, там тонкий трикотаж в один слой, и повязал он бандану, как малолетний жулик, играющий в жмурки. Так делал её младший брат, когда тому было шесть. Просто у них есть план. У них есть план, и это звучит отвратительно, потому что эти два идиота на её памяти отлично подрались, а ещё этот план разрабатывали блондинка и невыспавшийся Фогги.  
Ладно.  
Просто пора подумать о том, что всё хуёво и может быть ещё хуёвее, а значит, переживать глупо. Надо просто действовать.  
Ворота для приёмки гостеприимно приоткрыты, но если Сорвиголова пролезет через них, сразу же станет ясно, что они блефуют. Дэнни задирает голову, чтобы видеть из-под повязки. Ищет окна — они мелкие и довольно высоко от земли. Водосточная труба, вопреки всем нормам, заканчивается слишком высоко, как будто одну секцию спилили и сдали в переработку.  
— Я могу попробовать взобраться по кирпичам, но это… — начинает Дэнни.  
Джесс обрывает его:  
— Пролезешь?  
— Да.  
— Ну тогда схватись вовремя за подоконник.  
Кое в чём план Джессике нравится: за Дэнни она переживает меньше, чем за Мэтта. То ли потому, что у него этот ненормальный кулак, то ли ещё почему. Ведь точно не потому, что невозможно не издеваться над мальчишками, годящимися в младшие братья.  
Подхватывает она его без всяких дальнейших разговоров — и подбрасывает к окну. Дэнни растягивается, как мартышка на лианах: одной рукой — за подоконник, другой — за водосточную трубу. Издаёт нешаолиньское «кхххх» и повисает на подоконнике, цепляясь на него обеими ладонями.  
Дальше Джесс не наблюдает. Она в нём уверена. Значит, время выйти на арену цирка самой.  
Они с Мэттом постарались бы окружить врага, так? Этого неглупая женщина ждёт от неглупой женщины — чтобы Джесс обманула соратника? Надо создать видимость. Всё в порядке вещей: Сорвиголова лезет через окошко, Джессика Джонс сминает подъёмные ворота в гармошку и заходит внутрь широким шагом.  
Тоже логично. На неё не должны напасть сразу, если понимают, что она такое, и хотят хоть немного усыпить бдительность. Шансов на честную сделку со стороны Ванессы исчезающе мало, но они есть, так что в любом случае вход оставили для Джонс.  
Пока Джессика идёт по коридору, до двери, из-под которой в темноте виднеется полоска яркого света, она старается не думать — а был ли с её стороны шанс на честную сделку? Если бы не было никакого плана — сдала бы она Ванессе воскресшего Мэтта или начала бы барахтаться, рискуя Оскаром?  
Да хрен там. Джесс не пошла бы на честную сделку с такими людьми и на таких условиях.  
В жопу честность.  
Ручка едва не остаётся в кулаке, когда она слышит за дверью грохот и выстрел, но надо себя сдерживать. Не маленькая же девочка. Взрослая тётка, которая не собирается устраивать не пойми что.  
Нельзя показывать, что именно вот это вот «не пойми что» она сейчас и устроит.  
Склад строительного магазина не только хорошо горит — тут ещё полно каких-то ящиков. Джесс замечает это раньше, чем заговаривает — и раньше, чем понимает, что Сорвиголова уже схвачен. Правда, два охранника на полу. Но и человек в чёрной пижаме для пробежек по крышам — тоже. Беззвучно корчится на полу, истекая кровью: кто-то прострелил ему бедро.  
Блядь.  
Он, конечно, нужен Ванессе живым, но никто не говорил, что целым.  
На Дэнни надевают наручники — и всё ещё не снимают чёрную бандану. Ванесса — на всякий случай — стоит поодаль. У неё на отличненько заштукатурено лицо, но что-то лиловое всё равно просвечивает на скуле.  
Марси — красотка.  
Джесс останавливается у каких-то больших картонных коробок с яркими надписями, в которые она не вчитывается.  
— Ну, я выполнила свою часть сделки, — она разводит руками. — Довольна? Звони. Пусть Арохо отпустят.  
— Всем бы художникам таких всесторонне развитых муз.  
— К твоему счастью, таких муз на всех не хватит. Звони.  
— Минутку.  
У Джесс всё переворачивается внутри, когда каблуки Ванессы отстукивают по одному удару на три биения её пульса. Она убеждается, что Сорвиголове сковали руки — а для верности ещё и отвесили леща до крови на губах, — и ждёт, пока его ещё и к заготовленному стулу прикрутят. Телефон зажат в её руке: похоже, и правда готова звонить.  
Терпение. Одну ёбаную минуту терпения.  
Дэнни же терпит.  
— Мне просто надо удостовериться, — говорит Ванесса, и Джесс перестаёт дышать. — А то, я слышала, вместо образованного умнейшего человека по крышам прыгал какой-то мальчишка, способный устроить землетрясение одним ударом кулака.  
Она поддевает бандану — и Джесс почти физически ощущает, как страшно Дэнни хочется укусить эти холёные пальцы с коротким маникюром.  
И как над ней, теперь над ней и Дэнни, складывается карточный домик из стекла и бетона; и как где-то пронзительно скрипит, раскачиваясь, кабинка старого колеса обозрения.  
— О, мистер Рэнд, — в голосе Ванессы слышна прегадкая улыбка, хоть она и стоит спиной. — Какая встреча. Вы выглядите очень юным без щетины.  
Она жмёт кнопку на телефоне и медленно, элегантно подносит его к уху.  
Один чёрт всё кончено.  
С этой мыслью Джесс хватает обеими руками первую попавшуюся коробку — и швыряет её в сторону Ванессы и её телохранителей, и складская тишина взрывается в одну секунду: звон, выстрелы, мат — кажется, её собственный, — лязг металла и хруст крепкого дерева.  
В коробке — стеклопакеты. Отличный выбор. Надо ещё.  
Кто-то додумывается выстрелить в коробку, и над Джессикой проливается стеклянный дождь. Она вжимает голову в плечи, и осколки бьют по спине, по жёсткой косухе, когда в руках оказывается третья коробка.  
От выстрелов и от чего-то ещё становится светлее, и осколки сверкают, как на солнце.  
— Кажется, вам понравилось это, леди, — в звенящем аду звучит очень, очень злой голос Дэнни, и Джесс, уже торопясь ввязаться в драку и уворачиваясь от выстрела, едва догадывается подпрыгнуть повыше, чтобы потом не так тряслись ноги.  
Он бьёт по полу кулаком.  
Какая-то шальная пуля попадает в одну из ламп на потолке, и та щедро сыплет искрами; что-то жжёт сбоку под косухой; что-то звенит, пока она в свободном падении; а потом наступает оглушительная тишина.  
Может, у Джесс лопнули барабанные перепонки.  
Когда она приземляется на ещё вибрирующий пол, на ногах стоит только Дэнни. Весь в чёрном, и левая штанина чернее чёрного, и он весь — каменное изваяние. Только кисть правой руки, с которой снята перчатка, ещё светится золотым, но уже гаснет. Ванесса лежит у его ног, так и не выпустив телефон.  
— Джесс, — предупредительно говорит Дэнни. — Не надо.  
Откуда он, блядь, знает, что она собралась делать?  
Ах да — это наверняка на лице написано.  
Всё рухнуло, кровь почему-то стекает через бровь, кожа на рёбрах горит, будто ошпарило, всё рухнуло, у Дэнни кровища течёт с запястий и по подбородку, рухнуло всё, косуху придётся выбросить, лампа мигает и бесит, всё рухнуло.  
Столько стекла, как на развалинах «Мидланд Сёркл». Никто не в курсе, что она там была. После. Не раз. Что обломки бетона — слишком тяжёлые, но в первые дни она пыталась перевернуть каждый. Пока не поняла, что их слишком много. И осколков тоже много.  
Вот и в подошве, которой Джесс давит на горло Ванессе, тоже застряла пара осколков.  
— Не надо, — повторяет Дэнни.  
И всё ещё стоит прямо, будто у него нет в бедре дырки. Как будто так и надо, что он схватил пулю за Мэтта.  
У Ванессы лиловая щека и лиловая блузка.  
Но красное пятно на куртке ярче.  
— Блядь, — говорит Джессика.  
Она убирает ногу, нагибается — и вынимает телефон из ладони бессознательной Ванессы. Смотрит на него. Исходящий вызов сброшен.  
Когда гудок на тот же номер идёт снова, Джессика зажмуривается, как маленькая девочка в машине, которая вот-вот разобьётся.

***

— Я слышу, что их там дюжина. Караул у входов в гараж по два человека и по всему периметру зала. Чёрт знает, какое там помещение, — Мэтт сердито стаскивает толстовку.  
— Ты чёрт, ты и узнай.  
— Они меня быстро заметят. Гудят лампы, света предостаточно. Спрятаться будет особо негде, если там нет хотя бы колонн. И все вооружены, конечно.  
— А ты думал, будет легко? Фиск наверняка держит с ней связь из тюрьмы и вручил все, так сказать, ключи от города.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что Фогги ты подбадриваешь точно так же, и я тебя прощу.  
Марси гасит фары, паркуясь у забора, и смеётся, не ответив на вопрос. Как Мэтт только мог забыть, какую женщину выбрал его лучший друг?  
Это новостройка, ещё не заселённая и обнесённая забором. Огромный подземный гараж. Никто не отреагирует на шум. Неплохо выбранное место.  
— У нас поджимает время, — говорит она. — Надо всё сделать быстро.  
— Они начнут стрелять. И не только по мне, но и по Оскару. У него нет брони, и он, кажется, в самом центре помещения.  
Марси замолкает и водит пальцами по гладкому навигатору. Потом по смартфону. Экран мягко пощёлкивает — дурацкая имитация кнопок, от которых конструкторы так тщательно избавлялись и к которым люди на самом деле так привыкли.  
— Тебе же не нужен свет?  
— Марси.  
— Тогда у меня есть план.  
— Марси? План внутри плана? Нет. Это совсем плохо звучит.  
— Я знаю планировку этого здания. Работали с застройщиком, когда я ещё занималась недвижимостью. Замки на входные двери они ставят перед самым заселением. Там есть электрощитовая, я доберусь до неё быстро. Чуть быстрее, чем ты, если мы выскочим из машины одновременно, я же сегодня в кедах.  
— Какого хера ты творишь?  
— Не заставляй меня отвечать себе самой на этот вопрос. В общении с тобой и Фогги об этом лучше не задумываться.  
В секундной тишине очень кстати поют сверчки. Жалко, что Марси их не слышит.  
— Здесь в бардачке пистолет, хотя не знаю, зачем он Дэнни, — сдаётся Мэтт. — Не хочу слышать, что ты не умеешь стрелять.  
— На крайний случай брошу его в противника и страшно заору. Пошли.  
Они выскальзывают в ночь — и действуют очень быстро, потому что надо успеть до того, как раскроют Дэнни. Мэтт помогает Марси перелезть через забор, и она бежит довольно тихо, старается не лязгнуть стальной дверью, когда Мэтт уже спускается к подземной парковке.  
Электрощитовая открыта — ею же пользовались, чтобы подать напряжение на подземную стоянку. Приходится только ненадолго замереть на последнем лестничном пролёте, сжав дубинки до скрипа перчатки.  
Немного возни Марси, из которой громче всего щёлкнул какой-то некрупный рубильник — и лампы перестают гудеть. Медленно остывают.  
Марси сразу топает назад.  
— Что за херня, Гэри, — раздаётся чей-то голос.  
— Ага, хоть глаз выколи.  
Оскар Арохо всё ещё ровно сопит в тряпочку, веря в случайные отключения электроэнергии. Беда, наверное, с таким комендантом. Он же комендант в доме Джесс?  
— Пойду посмотрю, — говорит кто-то. — Включу.  
— Телефон у кого?  
— У меня.  
Импровизированная перекличка позволяет Мэтту ворваться на пустую стоянку и пойти на голоса сразу же, как первый храбрец пытается выйти. Караул у этого входа огребает дубинками на пару секунд раньше, и они слушаются Мэтта так, будто те же самые, будто их сделали не для Дэнни.  
Храбрец-посыльный валится на пол, оглушённый качнувшейся навстречу дверью, а дальше всё оказывается ещё проще. Оскар оказывается догадлив, и сказу же раскачивает стул, ломает его ножки и линяет в угол стоянки, пока Сорвиголова, настоящий Сорвиголова, приглашает охранников на танец.  
Мэтт может танцевать с любым количеством партнёров, о да. Даже если кошмарно ноют не зажившие до конца рёбра. Не отвлекаться. Всех в отключку: этого — по затылку, того — немножко придушить.  
Быстрее, чтобы чёрное небо не рухнуло больше ни на кого.  
Он только раз пропускает очень больной удар, в скулу, когда какая-то пуля чиркает его по ноге, потому что задумывается: у Дэнни Рэнда нет никакой защиты, а его ведь наверняка не будут щадить. Ванесса не может щадить того, кто отобрал её сто двадцать кило счастья и засунул в камеру; а Дэнни ещё и нужно, согласно их плану, играть в поддавки. Тянуть время, чтобы всё получилось почти синхронно, чтобы Ванесса не успела убежать, а Оскара не успели убить.  
Не надо думать во время драки. Чем больше думаешь, тем больше слабых мест находишь сам у себя — и нечаянно показываешь.  
Что всё закончилось, Мэтт понимает не сразу, едва слыша за запахом крови и своим тяжёлым сбитым дыханием усердное мычание. Он шагает на него, в самый угол, сдирает со рта пленника повязку и наконец узнаёт его голос:  
— Ты цел? А то я ни черта не вижу.  
Я тоже, чуть не отвечает Мэтт на автомате, развязывая ему руки и бросая отломанную спинку стула на пол.  
— Цел, — выдыхает он. — Успели. Ты в порядке?  
— Почти. Пара синяков. Полагаю, надо отсюда линять.  
— Минутку. Подожди минутку. Ты, кстати, хорошо придумал. Со стулом.  
— Да это я в одном фильме про шпионку видел. Полдня мысленно повторял этот трюк. Хорошая визуальная память, знаешь.  
— Ты же Оскар Арохо?  
— Да. Тебя…  
— Почти прислала Джессика.  
— Знаешь, ты мог бы стать новым любимым героем моего сына.  
Мэтт говорит с ним — а сам бродит среди поверженных тел, которые скоро обнаружат себя в полиции и в больнице. Пытается угадать, какой из мобильников использовали для связи. Он же даже почти зазвонил, наверное, он — но захлебнулся в недолгой схватке.  
Главное, чтобы там всё тоже было в порядке.  
Обнаружить его получается только тогда, когда стандартная безликая мелодия звучит снова и едко резонирует от стен. Мэтт устало присаживается на корточки и вытаскивает аппарат из чьего-то пиджака, заходясь кашлем.  
— Может быть, это звонят нам, — говорит он, протягивая проклятый гладкий смартфон подошедшему Оскару. Не сознаваться же. — Включи громкую связь.  
Оскар сразу принимает вызов, тычет в экран — и подземная стоянка оглашается сорванным «...ло» Джессики.  
— У нас всё хорошо, Джесс.  
На связи — пугающая тишина, и Мэтт успевает начать беспокоиться. Но это шипят не помехи, а живой Дэнни Рэнд; а Джесс всё ещё способна злобно сопеть в динамик.  
Что с ней всё нормально, Мэтт убеждается ещё через десять секунд.  
— Оскар, ты мудак, — заявляет она громогласно.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю.  
— И он мудак.  
— Думаю, этот мужик в костюме с ушами тебя любит тоже.

***

— Что-то Марси рассказывала сюжет по-другому.  
— Да это же экранизация. Тут наверняка всё с ног на уши поставили.  
Фогги и Малкольм могут только ждать, а телевизор в палате как раз отлично принимает только пару новостных каналов и НВО. Сериал не помогает обоим выяснить, кто такая Джейни Пуль, да и вообще плана с подменой там нет.  
Наверное, книга лучше.  
— Может, переключим на новости? — предлагает Малкольм. — Вдруг наших покажут.  
— Ну их к чёрту. Дождёмся звонка.  
— Это если они вообще догадаются нам позвонить. Сам подумай.  
— Ну, я надеюсь на лучшее и на Марси.  
Но им никто не звонит — новости сами приезжают в больницу, и приёмный покой наполняется звуками возни и возмущения. Порассматривать красоты Вестероса — и красоты вестеросских женщин — не выходит: пока Фогги и Малкольм переглядываются, в коридорах рявкает Джесс:  
— Это просто царапина!  
— Пуля, возможно, оцарапала рёбра!  
— Я и говорю — царапина!  
Малкольм подрывается с койки так резво, словно нигде и не прострелен, и Фогги едва за ним успевает. Шустрые они, эти детективы.  
Вот они все, красавцы, полночные герои. Все — в больнице, место встречи изменить нельзя: красивая медсестричка бинтует бедро Дэнни, сидящего без штанов, Марси что-то бурно объясняет полицейским, сопровождающим их, Оскар благодарит какого-то серьёзного дядьку, забирая у него сонного мальчика — должно быть, того самого Видо, которого спас Малкольм.  
Джессика сидит на койке с недовольной физиономией — ей накладывают шов на лоб, и косуха лежит на коленях, свёрнутая.  
Не хватает только… Мэтта.  
Фогги не решается задавать вопросы; не решается отвлекать Марси, которая вдохновенно несёт что-то об угрозах, похищении, поддельных документах и прочих грехах Ванессы Марианны. Он молча пожимает руку Оскару — целый, хватается за ладонь Дэнни, проходя мимо него — на запястьях свежие повязки, — и приближается к Джессике.  
— А где…  
Джесс, от которой никак не отстанет медсестра, показывает глазами куда-то наверх и устало молчит.  
— В смысле — ушёл на небо?!  
— Ой, да нет же. Да оставьте вы меня в покое, а? Это царапина. Просто царапина. Отвалите, — она отстраняет медсестру и спрыгивает с койки, небрежно держа куртку в охапке. — Пошли, Нельсон.  
Малкольм стоит в сторонке, не решаясь с ней заговорить — но Джессика, проходя мимо, едва-едва улыбается, подняв на него взгляд — и хлопает того по здоровому плечу.  
— Если что, я пока не пустила твой стол на дрова, — говорит она с чуждым ей одобрением.  
У лифта куртка тяжело плюхается в урну с использованными бахилами.

***

Стоять на крыше в майке, с голыми плечами, удивительно легко. Тёплый ночной ветер спокоен и приятен, и хочется улыбаться.  
Джесс редко хочется улыбаться по-настоящему, но этой ночью нельзя иначе.  
— Ванесса отправится в тюрячку, я уже обсудила это с Костой, Марси поможет, — сообщает она, не глядя на обнимающихся Мэтта и Фогги. — Какая романтика: письма из одной тюрьмы в другую, вы подумайте.  
— Да вся наша жизнь — романтика.  
Фогги отлипает от своего проблемного дружка, сияя. Как будто в Нью-Йорке без этого мало огней. Но лучше жёлтые фонари и красно-белый поток запоздалых машин, чем сверкающий стеклянный дождь.  
Он кончился.  
Всё впервые кончилось хорошо.  
— Что будем делать теперь? — спрашивает Фогги у Мэтта.  
Тот суёт руки в карманы и неловко пожимает плечами, чуть морщась.  
— Ну, ты нашёл себе нового компаньона, в «Нельсон и Шталь»….  
— Надеюсь, в «Нельсон и Нельсон»…  
— ...в «Нельсон и Нельсон» я тем более буду лишним. И я вроде как мёртв. Значит, свободен. Значит, поеду искать.  
— Кого? — спрашивает Фогги, но Джесс смотрит на него, как на тупенького, и он решает замолчать.  
— Тебе нужны документы, — говорит она Мэтту.  
— Я как-нибудь…  
— Знаешь, Оскар — отличный художник.  
— Не ты ли на него орала, что он больше никогда не должен подделывать документы?  
В горле что-то забыто мешается, когда она смотрит на Мэтта — а потом это что-то вырывается смехом. Да, Джонс смеётся. Смеётся, стоя на крыше больницы, посреди наконец-то притихшей ночи, и ей не кажется, что это неприлично громко — просто какой-то странный звук.  
Может, она редко обнимала людей потому, что тяжёлая косуха тянула плечи — но сейчас это легко, пусть на бок и присобачили повязку. Главное — не забыть, что у Мэтта ещё не совсем зажили рёбра. Он же аккуратен, он обнимает её за здоровый бок.  
— Сан-Франциско, — говорит она ему на ухо очень тихо. — В то утро одна подозрительная женщина взяла билеты в Сан-Франциско, и её данные пробивались всего несколько раз. Придёшь за документами — расскажу.  
— Хорошо. Спасибо, Джесс.  
— Найдёшь — поблагодаришь. Главное, не теряйся. Уже ведь понял, что мы тебя где угодно найдём?  
— Понял. Не волнуйся. Такие связи не рвутся.  
Мэтт усаживает Джессику на парапет крыши — и она уже не слушает, что они обсуждают с Фогги. Не её дело. Её дело — закрыто. Скоро она поедет домой, вместе с Оскаром и Видо, и будет спать остаток этой ночи и, пожалуй, всё утро, и будет завтракать с яркой жёлтой тарелки.  
Всё это будет очень скоро.  
Но пока уходить с крыши не хочется: ведь голые плечи больше ничто не тянет, и их так приятно обдувает ветерок, и над ними троими больше нет множества тонн стекла и бетона.  
Только звёздное, вовсе не чёрное, высокое небо.


End file.
